


Clueless

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: -intense giggling- anybody notice who I added?, Alternate Universe - High School, Carolina & Tex rivalry, Church hates rollercoasters, F/F, F/M, Felix is a mix of a dick and a matchmaker, M/M, there'll probably more pairings later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In highschool, you feel a number of things. Heartbreak, happiness, love, anger, sadness, sweaty agony, you know. Puberty and shit. So obviously, it's no different for this group of adorkable teenagers. Your favorite gay space Marines are now in a domestic AU. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

Simmons groaned in annoyance as his alarm went off. Grabbing his phone and turning the alarm off, he checked the time. 6:30 am. He had the perfect amount of time to start getting ready for his first day of high school. Sitting up and stretching, the redhead pulled the blankets off his body, internally sighing at the cold. He got out of bed, dressed himself and went to his kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat.  
_____________

Grif glared at his alarm clock. It would rue the day it woke him up at 7:00 am. He suddenly remembered it was his first day of high school. 

"God dammit...." The Hawaiian muttered. 

He had contemplated skipping or sleeping in, but he knew that if he did so, a certain redhead he knew would never let him hear the end of it. So, he changed into some fresh clothes, ate a couple (more like four) poptarts, and got back in bed. School didn't start till 8:00, and he was pretty sure Simmons would stop by to drag him out of bed and to school around 7:30. Plus, Kai was probably already up and getting all of her make up on or some girly shit like that, so he didn't need to worry about her. 

"Might as well get some more sleep before the kissass gets here....." He muttered to himself before falling back asleep.  
_____________

Donut finished getting ready for school, glancing at the clock. 7:05 am. Perfect. He had already eaten, gotten dressed and grabbed all of his things. He swung his bag over his shoulder and stepped out of his house. After locking up, he ran towards Doc's apartment.  
_____________

Lopez sighed as he finished getting dressed. He was soooo excited for high school. All the questions about why he could only speak Spanish filled him with delight. With an irritated groan at the very thought of school, Lopez went to Sarge. His adoptive dad was already in the car, prepared to go to the high school where he'd been teaching for the last couple years. Lopez got in the passenger seat and shut the door.  
_____________

Doc adjusted his glasses as he glanced at himself in the mirror. After a quick breakfast he had grabbed his bag and just after he stood, he heard the doorbell ring. Walking to the door, he opened it to find Donut standing there. 

"Hey Frankie!" The blond grinned.  


"Hey Donut." Doc smiled as he closed the door behind him. 

The two started walking to school.  
_____________

Church glared in the direction of his bedroom door when he heard the doorbell ring. He groaned and got out of bed, stalking over to his apartment's front door. He opened it and saw Caboose. 

"Caboose? The fuck are you doing here at seven in the morning?" Church asked, squinting his eyes as sunlight got inside.  


"It's the first day of school, Church! I came to walk to school with you. You aren't going in your jammies, are you?" Caboose raised an eyebrow.  


Ah fuck. Church had completely forgotten about school. 

He sighed. "No, lemme get dressed. Just take a seat on the couch or something."  


"Okay!" Caboose walked in and sat on the couch.  


Church shut the door and walked back to his room, rubbing his eyes. After getting dressed and tossing a few things in his backpack, he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked over to Caboose. "Let's go."  


Caboose nodded, standing up and walking out the door. Church locked the door and walked with Caboose.  
_____________

Tucker yawned loudly as he walked to school. His bag felt heavy as he walked because of how sleepy he was. He stopped walking and rubbed his eyes a bit and once he opened them again, he saw Church and Caboose walking the same way he was. He waved to them and they waved back. Once they caught up to Tucker, he resumed walking. 

"Morning guys."  


"Hi Tucker." Caboose said.  


"Hey." Church muttered, his eyes nearly closed.  


"Damn, Church. You're more tired than I am." Tucker looked at him.  


"That's because I hardly got any fucking sleep at all. I had to work late and my landlord was giving me shit."  


"Damn."  


"Do you wanna take a nap, Church?" Caboose asked.  


"No, I think I'll be fine." Church said just before yawning.  


"Okay. But if you wanna take a nap I can carry you to class." Caboose smiled.  


Church nodded, rubbing his eyes more.  
_____________

Wash looked over at Caboose, Church and Tucker as they walked into first hour. Church practically collapsed into a corner desks seat behind Wash while Caboose sat next to the tired blue, Tucker sitting next to Wash. 

"Hey guys." Wash said.  


"Hi Washington!" Caboose smiled.  


"Hey." Tucker greeted.  


"Mm." Church mumbled, his eyes already closed and his head pillowed on his folded arms.  


"Dear god Church. You look like you got hit by a truck." Wash chuckled.  


"I feel like I got hit by a truck...." Church muttered.  


"Church is very sleepy so you should let him nap, Washington." Caboose said with a serious look.  


"I'm fine Caboose."  


"Riiight." Tucker rolled his eyes.  


"Just sleep. We'll cover for you." Wash said.  


"Fine.... Thanks assholes." Church said, falling asleep soon after.  


Caboose smiled and watched Church.  


A few minutes later, Donut and Doc walked in, talking about something along the lines of baking. They waved to Wash and the others before sitting down in the second to the front row. Right after that, Grif and Simmons walked in, Simmons lecturing Grif about something. Grif was obviously tuning him out, a blank look on his face. Grif sat in the other corner seat after waving to the others and instantly settled down for a nap. Simmons groaned in annoyance and sat next to the Hawaiian. The Dakota twins arrived shortly after, followed by Carolina and York, Tex, CT, Wyoming, Florida, Maine, and Lopez.  
____________

A few minutes after everyone had gotten to class, the history teacher walked in. Sarge stood at the front of the classroom. "Morning, rodents! I'm Sarge. Yes, that is my name and if you call me 'Mr. Sarge', or anything other than just Sarge, then we'll have problems. Now since today is the first day of school, we won't be doing any worksheets."  


Most of the students let out a sigh of relief.  


"You'll be taking a pop quiz!"  


Practically everyone (but Simmons) groaned and whined.  


"Want to make it two pop quizzes?"  


"No sir!" The whole class (but Simmons) said quickly.  


"That's what I thought."  
_____________

When first hour ended, Church stayed asleep. 

Tucker kept trying to shake him by the shoulders to wake him up, but it didn't work. "Jesus, Church is out cold."  


"Well what are we gonna do?" Wash asked.  


"Well I don't know his schedule."  


"I do!" Caboose said.  


"What does he have next?"  


"English."  


"What? So do I."  


"Same here." Wash said.  


"Hey, you guys have English next too?" Doc asked, walking over with Donut.  


"Yeah."  


"What, does our entire group have English next?" Tucker asked.  


"Yeah, pretty much." Simmons said.  


"I swear to god it's been like this since grade one." Grif rolled his eyes.  


"Maybe it's just destiny for us all to be together!" Donut said.  


"Yeah. Right."  


And so the Reds and Blues had all of the same classes.  
_____________

After a couple more classes, it was time for lunch. The reds, blues and freelancers all sat at the same table. Caboose had positioned Church in a chair so that his best friend could keep sleeping. 

Carolina looked at Caboose. "Church is STILL asleep?"  


"Yeah. He was very tired. But I'm carrying him around to help!" Caboose smiled.  


"Maybe we should wake him up now." Wash said.  


"Are you insane? We can't wake him up! Last time someone woke Church up, he nearly resorted to murder!" Tucker reminded him.  


"Oh. Yeah."  


"Shut the fuck up. You guys are too loud." Church grumbled.  


"How long have you been awake?"  


"At least thirty seconds. How'd I get into the cafeteria?"  


"Caboose carried you from class to class."  


"Oh. Thanks."  


"You're welcome best friend!" Caboose smiled.  


"So how was your nap, sleeping beauty?" Tex teased.  


Church rolled his eyes. "It was fine."  


"Good." She chuckled.  


"So can we talk about that intense rivalry between the English and P.E teachers?" Simmons asked.  


"Doyle and Kimball? Yeah. It was pretty weird." Wash nodded.  


"Why do you think they hate each other so much?"  


"I dunno. Why do you think you're such a kissass to the history teacher?" Grif looked at Simmons, already finished with his lunch.  


"What?! I don't kiss up to him!"  


"'Oh, Sarge, sir! I'd be willing to take a second quiz!'" Grif mocked Simmons.  


"Hey! I don't sound like that!"  


"'Of course, Simmons! Good job for going the extra mile to please your superiors!'" Wash joined in, doing a pretty good Sarge impression.  


"'Oh thank you sir! It's such an honor for a kissass like me to be acknowledged by a teacher! I'm gonna kiss up to you every fucking day!'" Grif mocked Simmons again.  


"'You better! Or else I'll have to give everyone ANOTHER pop quiz!'"  


Simmons crossed his arms, pouting. Wash and Grif high fived (this was a rare thing that almost never happened) and smirked at Simmons. 

"I do not sound like that." Simmons said, shooting a glare at Grif.  


"Yes you do." Grif laughed.  


"Fatass."  


"Kissass."  


"Lazy."  


"Nerd."  


"Idiot."  


Grif and Simmons went back and forth with the insults. 

"Oh boy. There they go again with their daily bickering." Donut said.  


"I swear to god. You two argue like a married couple." Tucker said.  


"WHAT?! I'D NEVER EVEN THINK OF MARRYING HIM!" Grif and Simmons denied in unison before looking at each other, a little surprised. Though they almost instantly went back to fighting.  


"Sure. You two are very convincing." Church rolled his eyes.  


"You two should really consider talking about your problems instead of yelling at each other." Florida said.  


"Maybe get some couple's counseling." Tucker grinned.  


"WE AREN'T DATING!" The two in question yelled again before going back to arguing.  


"It's gonna be a long day." Wash sighed.


	2. New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few months into the school year, and a couple of new students arrive. One of which stirs up some feelings in Washington.

It had been a few months since the first day of school. After the bell rang, Sarge stood up. "Alright dirt bags. Today, we have a couple new students."

Everyone looked up at him. 

"Well, come on in." Sarge looked towards the open door.  


Two guys walked into the room. The first one to walk in was slightly above average height, had dark brown hair with a few orange streaks, bluish green eyes and a smirk on his face. The other was tall with dark skin and darker hair that was pulled into a small bun, dark green eyes and an uncaring expression. 

"Care to introduce yourselves?" Sarge asked.  


"Sure. I'm Felix McScouty, and my buddy-" The shorter of the two started.  


"Classmate." The taller one interrupted.  


"My friend-"  


"Fellow associate."  


"Ugh. This is Locus."  


"Well welcome to the class. You can take a seat anywhere." Sarge told them.

Locus immediately went to sit down, picking a seat next to Wash, who was sitting next to Tucker who was in the seat against the wall. Felix followed suit, sitting on the other side of Locus. Locus sighed, rolling his eyes. 

The rest of the class went by quickly.

Locus and Felix both had P.E. with everyone. Locus was also in their English class, and Felix had the rest of their classes. At lunch, Locus was about to sit by himself, but Felix dragged him over to the Reds and Blue's table, sitting and forcing the other to do the same. 

"Hey guys." Felix greeted.  


"Hey Felix." Tucker waved.  


"Why are you forcing me to sit here, Felix?" Locus groaned.  


"Because I want you to sit with me and your new frie-" Felix began.  


"Fellow classmates."  


"Oh my god, Locus."

Locus simply started eating.

There was an awkward silence for a minute before everyone went back to having conversations. Felix had been watching the other students all day, and when Grif and Simmons started to bicker, he said what everyone was thinking. 

"You two fight like a married couple. Why don't you just start dating already?"  


"WHAT?!" The two yelled.  


"Oh my god I feel the same way! They've been like this ever since they met!" Donut agreed.  


"When was that?" Felix asked.  


"Beginning of middle school."  


"Wow."  


"I know!"  


"Shut up!" Simmons said, his face red.  


"Oh come on, guys. We've been waiting for you to hook up for an eternity." Tucker rolled his eyes.  


"But we aren't-" Grif started.  


"Gay? That's bullshit."

Grif shut up and went back to his lunch. Simmons stared at the table, blushing hard. Felix chuckled, glancing at Tucker, who was still laughing a bit. He didn't miss the smile Wash had on his face as he watched Tucker laugh. Or how Doc shyly glanced at Donut, or the way Wyoming stared at Florida, or even how York stared at Carolina with a longing smile. 

"Damn, these guys are clueless." Felix muttered, a grin on his face.  
_____________

"So Tucker. I heard that there are a bunch of sports teams at the school. Care to tell me about them?" Felix asked Tucker as they got their backpacks from their lockers.  


"The sports teams? Why?" Tucker asked, slinging his bag over his back.  


"I'm thinking of joining one. I really like sports." Felix said as he grabbed his bag.  


"Well there's the swimming team, track, basketball, baseball, football, volleyball, and the soccer team."  


"Hm. Which team are you on?"  


"The soccer team."  


"Cool. Well I'll think about which team I wanna join."  


"Sounds good. Seeya Felix!" Tucker waved before running off.  


Felix waved back before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and grinning. "Tryouts are today, huh?"  
_____________

The next day at school, Wash walked into first hour to see Felix and Tucker talking.

"Tucker? Since when did you get here early?" The blond asked as he sat down.  


"Oh, hey Wash. Turns out, Felix lives a couple houses down from me. So he texted me about it and asked if I wanted to walk to school together and I said sure." Tucker looked at him.  


"Oh. Cool. What've you guys been talking about?"  


"Nothing much. Just about how practice is gonna be today." Felix said.  


"Practice?" Wash raised an eyebrow.  


"I joined the soccer team yesterday. I was on my old school's soccer team, so I figured I'd join the one here. Tucker being on the team is just a bonus since he's my new buddy."  


"Fun."  


"Yeah. Gonna be spending a lot of time together since we're on the same team now."  


"Mhm."  


"Are you on any teams, Wash?"  


"Track."  


"Sweet. Is that any fun?"  


"Pretty fun."  


"Cool. Any friends on the team?"  


"North, York, Wyoming, Carolina, Tex, Wyoming, Maine, CT and South."  


"Isn't Florida one of your buddies?"  


"Yeah, but our coach said he'd be better on the swim team."  


"Too bad."  


"Why are you so interested?"  


"I wanna get to know my classmates better."  


"Well now you know."  


"Yup. So anyway, Tucker." Felix turned back to Tucker. 

The two resumed their conversation, leaving Wash with nobody to talk with. York walked in a little later, sitting in front of Wash. "Morning."  


"Morning York." Wash mumbled, staring at Tucker and Felix.  


"Something wrong?"  


"No." He replied, almost too quickly.  


"Alright. Spill."  


"There's nothing to spill."

York rolled his eye and grabbed Wash by the wrist, dragging him out of the classroom. Wash groaned in annoyance, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. York gave him a look. "Wash, just cut the shit and tell me what's going on."

Wash stared at York for about five minutes, looking as if he were weighing the possible pros and cons of talking. 

He finally sighed. "Fine."  


"Finally. Spill."  


"It's Felix and Tucker."  


"What about them?"  


"Tucker's talking with his new buddy and so I have no one to talk with."  


"Are you kidding me? That's it?"  


"Yes."  


"Bullshit. There's something else."  


Wash just started to walk away when York suddenly snapped his fingers. "What?"  


"You're jealous."  


"What?! No I'm not!" Wash shouted, face turning a shade of pink.  


"You totally are! You think that Felix is gonna replace you!"  


"No. I'm. Not."  


"Yeah you are. Especially since you've been crushing on Tucker since the seventh grade."  


"Shut. Up." Wash said quickly, face red as he glanced at the classroom door.  


"Aww, you think Tucker's gonna take a liking to Felix." York chuckled.  


"York!"  


"Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing you. For now."

The two talked a bit more before going back to their seats.  
_____________

Later on in gym class, things got a bit.... Out of hand. It all started with Kimball announcing that they'd be playing dodge ball. The teams were the first problem.

Team one was made up of Carolina, Tex, Donut, Lopez, Grif, Simmons, Doc, York, Maine, and CT. Team two had Tucker, Church, Caboose, Wash, Florida, Wyoming, North, South, Locus, and Felix. Things only went downhill from when teams were picked. Kimball blew the whistle, and Carolina and Tex were the first ones to grab a dodge ball for themselves. 

They instantly threw them, Church just barely dodging. "What the fuck?!"

The two ignored him, and went back to chucking dodge balls. Wyoming threw a ball, instantly nailing Simmons. Then, chaos ensued. 

At some point, Tex accidentally bumped into Carolina, making her miss a shot and instead get hit by a ball. "Oh. Sorry Carolina."  


"You did that on purpose!" Carolina stood up.  


"No I didn't! I was dodging and I bumped into you!"  


"Oh isn't that SO convenient!"  


"It's the truth!"  


Carolina just growled and grabbed Tex, maneuvering her so she got hit. "What the fuck?!"  


"Payback."  


Tex glared at her, grabbing a dodge ball. "You're on."

Carolina narrowed her eyes, grabbing a ball. Tex chucked her ball at Carolina, the red head swiftly dodging and throwing hers at Tex. The two kept throwing at each other, everyone running around so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. There wasn't really anywhere safe from the dodge balls though, considering Church got hit in the face, Grif got hit in the dick by one of Tex's dodge balls, falling over and holding his crotch in pain. Donut got hit in the leg and eventually, Doc, who was yelling about being a pacifist was hit too. 

The numbers dwindled down till the only actual players left were Tucker, Wash, Felix, Locus, Lopez, Maine, CT and York. Maine grabbed a ball and threw it at Felix, the ball hitting him hard in the ankle and making him lose his balance, fall, and land on Tucker. 

"Hey there. Looks like I fell for you." Felix laughed.  


"Get off me, Felix." Tucker laughed.  


Wash looked over, and frowned a bit.

Felix got up and walked away since he was out. Before another ball could be thrown, everyone heard two thuds. Tex and Carolina had nailed each other in the faces, thus falling backwards onto the gym floor. 

"Ouch." York winced a bit.

Kimball blew the whistle, signaling that the game was over and ran to them, looking the two over. "Oh, good They just have bloody noses. You girls okay?"  


"I'm fine. I just hope Tex'll like the imprint the ball left on her face." Carolina sat up, holding her nose.  


"You have a mark too, Carolina." Tex sat up, rolling her eyes and holding her nose.  


"Whatever."  


"I'll go get the nurse. Don't stand up." Kimball said, leaving. She returned with Grey shortly after. 

"I thought you were getting the nurse." Tex said.  


"What? A nurse's aid not good enough for you two?." Grey giggled as she walked to her fellow students.  


"I'd prefer the actual nurse, yes." Carolina growled as Grey kneeled in front of her.  


"Oh, you're hostile! I'd love to psychoanalyze you." Grey grinned, gently grabbing Carolina's face. 

Carolina grabbed her hands and pushed them away. "My head. Please."  


"Oh, right!" Grey handed her a tissue for her nose before checking her head. "Ooh, you've got a goose egg. You hit your head pretty hard!"  


"That's good." Carolina said, a little dizzy.  


"No sweetie. That's the opposite of good."  


Carolina's brow twitched. "Call me, 'sweetie', again. And you'll hit YOUR head really hard."

Grey just giggled and gave her an ice pack. After giving Tex a tissue and ice pack, she happily skipped out of the gym, humming.  
Kimball then decided to just give everyone free time for the rest of class, much to the students' approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to point out that I've decided to make Church and Carolina siblings. I felt like making that a thing halfway into writing this chapter, and I thought it would be a fun little detail to add to the story.


	3. Thanks A Lot, Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to Grif and Sister's beach house for spring break, and it's going to be a week to remember.

"There's no questioning it. You're jealous." CT nodded. 

York had told the whole track team, (plus Florida, who always hangs out after team practices) about Wash's reaction to Tucker talking with Felix. The blond didn't react well. "No questioning it?!"  


"Stop bitching and admit you're crushing on Tucker." South groaned before chugging the rest of her water bottle.

Wash's entire face went bright red as he stuttered random mixtures of words and letters that no one could understand, making the others laugh. 

"You're head over heels for him." Florida grinned.  


"NO I'M NOT."  


"Head. Over. Heels." Tex smirked.  


Wash looked down so he could hide his insane blush. York laughed and patted his back. North chuckled. "Wash, everyone except Tucker noticed your face when Felix fell on top of him."  


Wash pouted and looked away.  


"Do you think it's a bad thing if you like him?" Carolina asked.  


"....No...." Wash mumbled.  


"Then why are you denying it?"  


"Because he obviously doesn't like me! He's straight as an arrow! He's always talking about girls!"  


"Ever consider the possibility that he could be bisexual?" Wyoming raised an eyebrow.  


".........Not really."  


"Wash, I've heard Tucker make quite a few statements that could support that theory. And I don't consider myself an expert on love-," Florida added.  


"Yes you do." Everyone interrupted.  


"Okay maybe I do. But even if I didn't, I've picked up on quite a few signals that suggest that Tucker likes you, too."  


"Like what." Wash challenged.  


"He's always excited to see you."  


"Friends are excited to see each other."  


"Always sits next to you."  


"Friends."  


"He always glances at you during classes."  


"Sometimes he cheats off of me during tests and assignments."  


"First time we all went to the water park together he was practically drooling when he saw you in your swimsuit."  


"Frie-- wait. He was?"  


"Yup."  


"Prove it!"  


"Okay. How about we all go to the beach next week? After all, it is spring break starting Monday."  


"Deal."  


"Great. Is everybody in?"  


The others nodded.  


"Then it's settled. I'll text everyone else about when and where we'll meet up. Seeya later!" Florida grinned, running off.

Everyone stared after him for a few minutes before York looked at Wash.

"You know he's gonna prove you wrong, right?"  


"......"  
_____________

"Since when did you have a fucking beach house, Grif?" Wash asked at lunch the next day.  


"Since my mom was the best fucking surfer in Hawaii, therefore she has a lot of money, and a lot of money means she can afford a beach house in California. " Grif answered.  


"And our other mom was-" Sister started before Grif covered her mouth with his hand.  


"They don't need to fucking know, sis."

Sister shrugged and once her brother's hand was removed from her mouth, she went back to eating.

"Alright then. So now I know where we'll be for spring break." Wash said.  


"I'm surprised you agreed to come, Simmons." Donut said.  


"Why's that?" Simmons raised an eyebrow.  


"Because you sunburn so easily."  


"Who the hell said I wasn't gonna bring a shit ton of sunscreen?"  


"You, when you so arrogantly refused to put any on at the water park last summer, you pasty fucker." Church laughed.  


"Shut up! That sunburn lasted for the rest of the fucking season!"  


Church continued laughing. Felix looked at Florida. "So are you sure it's alright if I come? I wouldn't wanna intrude if it's some annual thing you guys do."  


"Of course you can come! You're part of the group now!" Florida smiled.  


"Sweet. You're coming too Locus."  


"I never agreed to this and you never mentioned it till now." Locus glared at his 'fellow associate'.  


"Too bad so sad." Felix shrugged. 

Locus irritably rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Wash stared at Tucker as he ate, catching his attention. "Wash? Why are you staring at me?"  


"What? I wasn't staring." Wash denied.  


"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Wash. I know I'm irresistible." He grinned.  


"Don't flatter yourself. I was just thinking about whether or not I should point out the ketchup that Caboose somehow put on your shirt without you noticing."  


Caboose gasped. "Washington! You weren't supposed to tell!"  


"Sorry Caboose." Wash chuckled as Tucker got rid of the ketchup.  


"Aaaanyway, back to the original topic. Everyone's coming to the beach house, right? My moms need to know how many people are coming." Grif said.  


"Bow chicka bow wow." Tucker said as he wiggled his eyebrows.  


"Tucker, I swear to god."  


"If I understand, everyone is coming." Carolina nodded.  


"Alright."  


"I'm not joining you guys. I'd like to enjoy my break thank you very much." Lopez said.  


"Well OBVIOUSLY, you're excited about joining us, Lopez! You're gonna love the beach!" Donut looked at Lopez.  


"No. That's not what I fucking said."  


"Don't worry, I already told Sarge that you wanted to come and he said he'll make sure you meet up with us on time."  


"STOP PRETENDING YOU UNDERSTAND ME"  


"Somebody's gonna enjoy their break." Simmons said.  


"OH MY GOD I HATE YOU ALL"  


"We love you too Lopez." Donut smiled.  


"You're literally saying the opposite of what Lopez is." Locus looked at Donut.  


"What?"  


"I'm bilingual. In other words, I actually know what he's saying."  


"So do I!"  


"No. You don't."  


"Thanks for trying to clear things up, Locus. But I've got it!"  


"You don't-"  


"Just give up. I've been stuck in this situation since middle school and no matter how many people try to translate, these idiots don't understand." Lopez said.  


"My sympathies. I know the feeling." Locus glanced at Felix, who grinned at him.  


"Wanna talk shit about everyone during the trip?"  


"With pleasure."  
_____________

Wash grabbed his duffel bag with all of his stuff he needed for the week and walked out the front door with a yawn. He started walking towards Grif's house, when he heard York yell his name. "Hey, Wash!"

Wash looked behind him and waved to his friend, waiting for him to catch up before walking again. 

"Hey York."  


"So, are you excited?"  


"Well yeah. Despite the fact that we're waking up at six in the morning."  


"Good. And I bet you're also excited to see Tucker."  


"Uh, sure."  


"What do you mean, 'uh, sure'?"  


"I mean I'm not gonna give you anything to tease me with."  


"Who said I was gonna tease you?"  


"You did. Two days ago."  


"I-"  


"'Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing you. For now.'" Wash repeated York's exact words.  


"Oh yeah."  


"Exactly. Now what?"  


"I guess we just talk about what we're gonna do during the car ride."  


"Well I for one am going to just tune everyone out with my music."  


"I'm gonna practice my lock picking."  


"You need all the practice you can get, York."  


"Hey! I'm pretty good at it, Wash."  


"You just keep telling yourself that."  


York pouted a bit, crossing his arms. 

A few minutes later, they got to Grif's house. Grif had told them to just walk inside, and so they did, finding Grif, Simmons, Sister, Tucker, Felix and Locus in the living room. 

"Hey guys." Grif waved.  


"Hey." Wash waved back.  


"Take a seat."

Wash sat next to Tucker, and York sat on the other side of Wash. It took about thirty minutes for everyone else to get there, Caboose and Church showing up last because Caboose couldn't find his bag. Church had spent ten minutes trying to tell him that the duffel bag was on his back the whole time. 

Once the whole group was there, everyone loaded their stuff into the two car trunks, and split into two groups. Grif, Simmons, Donut, Lopez, Church, Caboose, Tucker, and Doc rode in the first car, a very annoyed Church having to sit in Caboose's lap, while Wash, Florida, Wyoming, North, South, York, Carolina, Tex, Maine, CT, Locus, and Felix rode in the second one. It was a pretty tight fit, with CT sitting in South's lap, Carolina sitting in Tex's, and Felix sitting on a very grumpy Locus. South and CT seemed pretty happy with their seating arrangement though. 

Halfway through the hour long car ride to the airport, (the beach house is in California, mind you) the cars stopped at a gas station to refuel. 

"FINALLY!" Church yelled once he was out of the car, falling to his knees on the ground. 

Everyone filed out of the cars, Locus and Maine especially thankful for the pit stop since their long legs couldn't take another minute in the cramped car. "Okay, anybody need to go to the bathroom while we're here?" One of Grif's moms asked.  


"I'M PEEING FIRST YOU FUCKERS" Sister sprinted into the mini mart.  


"DAMMIT" Carolina, Tex, South and CT ran after her.  


".....Any of you boys?" Mrs. Grif looked at the remaining teenagers.  


"I do!" Caboose said, running inside and dragging Church along with him.  


"I'm gonna go buy some snacks." Grif walked away.

Everyone ended up going inside for snacks and drinks. 

Felix looked at Wash. "So, South and CT seemed happy with their seating arrangement. Any reason for that?"  


"Well they are dating." Wash said, grabbing a soda.  


"I see."  


"Are you just gonna try to figure out everything about everyone?"  


"Maybe. I already know about your crush on Tucker."  


If Wash had been drinking something, he would've done a spit take. And as he looked at the smirk on Felix's face, he kinda wished he had. Almost.  


"How." Wash asked, whispering.  


"It's pretty obvious, Wash. The only one who doesn't know is Tucker."  


"Don't. You. Dare."  


"Hm?"  


"You know."  


"Mm, I don't think I do, Wash. Why don't you tell me?" Felix grinned, pretending to take a sudden interest in the slurpee machine.  


"Don't..... Tell him."  


"Don't tell him what?" Felix smirked, looking over Wash's shoulder.  


"That I have a crush on him!"  


"Don't tell who what now?" Tucker asked, suddenly next to Wash.  


Wash jumped, feeling like he had just had a heart attack. "Tucker! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  


Tucker laughed. "Sorry dude. Didn't mean to. Your face was priceless though."

Wash rolled his eyes.

"So, don't tell WHO you have a crush on him?" Tucker grinned, doing his stupidly cute eyebrow wiggle.  


"I-I-I. Uh." Wash stammered, face growing red.  


"Hmmmm?"  


"That he has a crush on-" Felix started.  


"HEY, GUYS! Oh I've been looking for the slurpee machine! Good thing you were here, otherwise I wouldn't have noticed it!" York shouted, walking over.  


"Oh. You're... welcome?" Tucker made a confused face.

Wash sighed in relief, and Felix laughed a bit, walking away. Tucker shrugged and walked over to Church and Caboose.

"Thanks for the save." Wash looked at York.  


"No problem." York chuckled.  


"Felix nearly told him..."  


"I know. But. You're gonna have to tell Tucker at some point, though."  


"I know, I know."  


"Well just relax. Confess when you're ready." York patted his shoulder and walked off.

Once everyone had gone to the bathroom and grabbed snacks, they all got back into the cars and were back on the road. The remaining thirty minutes of the car ride weren't quite as hellish since everyone was relaxed with their food and stuff to distract them from how cramped the cars were. Even the plane ride was peaceful. Probably because it was early in the morning, everyone was tired as hell and most of the group fell asleep once the plane took off.  
_____________

Tucker slowly opened his eyes, yawning and stretching out as he looked around. He looked out the plane window, and saw that they were beginning to descend.  
Turning to Church, who was sitting in between Caboose and himself, and asleep while leaning against the latter, he shook him. "Church. Wake up."

Church grumbled sleepily, slapping Tucker's hand away and snuggling closer to Caboose, who was asleep as well.  


"Church. We're gonna be landing soon."  


"I don't give a fuck...."  


"Okay. I guess you also don't give a fuck if everyone wakes up before you and notices you snuggled up to Caboose."  


Church instantly sat up, looking around with wide eyes. Tucker snorted. 

Church glared at Tucker. "You're a dick. You know that?"

Tucker only shrugged before looking back out the window. He was vaguely aware of Church waking Caboose up, Caboose instantly asking for some orange juice and pretzels. The guy loved airplane food.  


Tucker suddenly realized that Wash, who was sitting behind him, was also asleep. He looked behind him to see Wash, York and North asleep. He blushed a bit, though he'd never admit it, and burned the image of Wash's dorky, albeit adorable, sleeping face. After getting over his crush's stupidly cute face, Tucker decided to wake him up. "Pst. Wash."

Wash slowly, groggily, sat up straight, looking at Tucker and rubbing his eyes.  


"Tucker? What do you want?" Wash mumbled tiredly.  


"We're gonna be landing soon. Wake up the other nerds."  


"One, we aren't nerds. And two, thanks for waking me."  


"No problem Dorkington."

Wash rolled his eyes with a small smile and proceeded to wake York and North.  


Tucker grinned and turned back around, looking out the window yet again. Later, when the plane landed and everyone got off the plane, Grif decided that it was time for lunch. "Okay, we're going to a buffet. And I don't care if you guys aren't hungry."

Everyone actually agreed with Grif, most of them saying that they were pretty fucking hungry too. And so, after Grif's cousin picked them up, dropped them off at a buffet, then picked them up again, they finally headed to the beach house. 

Tucker looked around the house once inside, whistling. "Damn. Nice place you got here, Grif."  


"Perks of having moms with great jobs." Grif said.  


"Wait. We all live in Texas. Is your mom still a surfer?"  


"No. She works at the aquarium now. Takes care of all the animals."  


"That's pretty cool." Simmons said, walking over.  


"Mhm. She wants to eventually become a marine biologist."  


"Sweet."

Grif nodded, and once everyone got settled into their rooms, they all gathered in the living room. "Okay, bitches. Who wants to go swimming?" Sister asked.

Everyone raised their hands. 

"Thought so. Get your swimsuits on!" She ran to her room. 

_____________

Wash stretched out a bit as he felt the slight breeze ruffle his hair. He suddenly remembered what Florida said to him. 

"First time we all went to the water park together he was practically drooling when he saw you in your swimsuit."

Wash looked around, eventually spotting Tucker. He blushed hard when he noticed Tucker staring at him. The blond suddenly got a wicked grin. 

"Tucker? Why are you staring at me?" Wash called out to him.  


Tucker's entire face went red, "What?! I wasn't staring!" He denied.  


"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Tucker. I know I'm irresistible." Wash smirked.  


Tucker blinked a few times before shaking his head and laughing. "Touché, Washington. Touché."

Wash calmly and coolly walked away, though on the inside, he was giggling like a school girl. He suddenly heard a big splash, and looked towards the water to see Florida resurfacing. Of course the swim team's captain is the first in the water. The guy had been in love with swimming ever since he had gotten in the pool. Their coach was right. Butch Flowers was better fit for the swim team. 

Wash was brought out of his musings by the sound of everyone else walking outside and either laying out and sitting on beach towels or blankets, or getting in the water. He decided to run into the water.  
_____________

That night, after everyone had showered and gotten into their pajamas, the group once again gathered in the living room.

"So I've decided what we're gonna do the rest of the night." Sister said.  


"And what's that?" Grif asked, eating some oreos.  


"Truth or Dare."  


"Ohhhh my god that's so cliché. Can't we do something, I don't know. Exciting?" South asked.  


"Like what?"  


"Ouija board?"  


"Don't have one."  


"Horror movies?"  


"I wanna save that for another night."  


"Ghost stories."  


"Same night as horror movies."  


"Oh my god. Fine."  


Everyone sat in a circle. "Alright. Who wants to go first?"  


"Ooh! I do!" Caboose said, raising his hand.  


"Okay."  


"Church!"  


"Saw that coming." Church sighed.  


"Truth or dare?"  


"Uhhh. Dare."  


"I dare you to call Tucker stupid."  


Church rolled his eyes and looked at Tucker. "You're stupid."  


"You hurt me, Church." Tucker faked a sob.  


"Okay my turn." Church looked around. "Carolina. Truth or dare?"  


"Dare." Carolina said.  


"I dare you to have Tex put peanut butter in your hair." He grinned.  


Carolina's eyes widened before narrowing. "Fine."  


"Go get the peanut butter, Tex."  


Tex grinned, standing and walking to the kitchen. 

"Okay, York. Truth or dare?" Carolina asked.  


"Mm, dare." York looked at her.  


"I dare you to give Maine a piggyback ride."  


"......Are you serious?"  


"Of course I am."

York and Maine looked at each other, before York sighed. Maine shrugged before getting on York's back. York walked around the living room with Maine on his back, shaking uncontrollably and collapsing halfway through. Maine got up and went to sit back down as everyone burst into laughter.  


York shakily stood back up. "Ha. Comedy based off of my pain."  


"Oh you know that was funny, York." Carolina laughed.  


"Oh sure. You know what else is funny?"  


"What?"  


"That."  


Carolina raised a brow before gasping when Tex started smearing peanut butter all over her hair, the others laughing their asses off. "Oh my god. Church, I'm gonna kill you."  


"Love you too sis." Church laughed.

Everyone laughed more and more as the dares and questions continued. However, thirty minutes into the game, Felix asked Wash the question he'd been dreading for years. "Wash. Truth or dare?"  


"Truth." Wash replied.  


"Alright. Who do you like?" He smirked.  


Everyone went quiet. Wash stared at Felix. Felix stared back with a challenging gleam in his eyes.  


"I...." He glanced at Tucker for a split second, then at York, with a look that said 'help me'.  


"Remember Wash. You have to answer. Honestly."  


York shrugged at Wash with an apologetic look, showing that he couldn't do anything. Wash took a shaky breath in before standing up and breathing out.  


"I like Tucker." He said quickly before sprinting to his room and locking the door.  
_____________

Tucker blinked a few times, processing what had just happened. Wash stood up, said he liked someone, and then ran to his room and slammed the door. Who did he say he liked again? Did. Did he say he liked TUCKER? Lavernius Tucker? Tucker's eyes went wide as he finally realized.  


"Oh my god."  


"Uh. Tucker? You okay? You look like your brain just exploded." Donut asked.  


"Oh my god."  


"Tucker?" Carolina called.  


"OH. MY. GOD."  


"Washington broke Tucker!" Caboose shouted.  


"Oh my god. David Washington likes me."  


"No shit, Sherlock." Church rolled his eyes.  


"David Washington fucking likes me."  


"Yup." Grif said.  


"Wash-"  


"OH MY GOD TUCKER JUST GO MAKE OUT WITH HIM." Literally everyone but Locus, Lopez and Maine said in unison.  


"Okay, god!" Tucker got up and walked out. 

He made his way up the stairs and to Wash's door. Taking a deep breath in and out, he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked one more time.  


"York, I don't want one of your stupid pep talks! You aren't my therapist!" Wash yelled from the other side of the door.  


"Uh. It's me, Wash." Tucker said.  


"..........Oh."  


"...Can I come in?"

Tucker didn't get a response, but he heard the click of the door being unlocked. He slowly opened the door, seeing Wash under the covers. He walked over and sat on the bed. The two stayed there in complete silence for awhile, before Tucker decided to break the ice.

"So...... You like me?"  


Wash sat there for a minute before responding. "...Yeah."  


"Cool. Cool."  


"You aren't... Upset?"  


"Dude, why would that make me upset?"  


"Because you're straight, and I'm gay."  


"Ever heard of a bisexual?"  


"Oh. So that means..."  


Tucker grabbed the covers and threw them off of Wash. The taller teen flinched before going completely still when Tucker grabbed him by the face and kissed him. It was a quick, but sweet kiss. Wash's freckled face went bright red as he stared at Tucker. 

"Yes. That means I like you, you fucking dork."  


"H-How long?"  


"Since a little after we first met."  


"Seriously?"  


"Yeah." Tucker rubbed the back of his head.  


"Same here." Wash smiled.  


"Really?"  


Wash nodded.  


"Wow. So uh..... Now what?"  


"What do you think, smart ass?"  


"We become a thing?"  


Wash smiled and sat up, grabbing Tucker and kissing him. "We become a thing."  


Tucker blushed, looking up at Wash and nodding. He suddenly narrowed his eyes. "But how do we decide who tops?"  


Wash's face went red. "Tucker! It's way too early for that!"  


"Oh, so you admit that we WILL decide."  


"Oh my god you are the worst boyfriend."  


"Maybe. But you know you love me." Tucker winked. 

Wash rolled his eyes, but smiled and kissed him. Tucker kissed back, smiling against his lips and wrapping his arms around Wash's neck. Wash wrapped his arms around Tucker's waist as they kissed. Tucker would forever deny it, but they both knew who would be topping.

_____________

Wash woke up to feel something in his arms. He groggily opened his eyes and looked down to see Tucker snuggled up to him. Wash's face went red once again as he recalled the events of the last night. He and Tucker had ended up just getting under the covers, cuddling, and sometimes kissing. They had both wanted this for a long time. 

Smiling, he pulled Tucker closer to his chest and kissed his head. A couple minutes later, Tucker woke up, looking up at Wash and smirking a bit. "Morning."  


"Morning Tucker. Sleep well?"  


"You know I did." 

Wash chuckled and kissed him. That kiss ended up turning into a make out session, Tucker eventually sitting on top of Wash and kissing him more deeply. Wash wrapped his arms around the shorter teen's waist, pulling him closer. The two froze when they heard someone clearing their throat and quickly pulled away, sitting up and looking towards the door. York was standing there, a shitty grin plastered onto his face. "Morning love birds."

"York! What do you want?!" Wash practically yelled, blushing so hard that even his ears were red.  


"Just wanted to tell you guys that breakfast is ready." He chuckled.  


"Okay, we know it's ready now!"  


"We'll be right there." Tucker laughed, a light blush on his face.

York nodded and walked out. Wash sighed in relief. Tucker looked at Wash. "So, wanna do anything real quick before we go eat?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  


Wash rolled his eyes and playfully elbowed Tucker before standing up and holding his hand out to Tucker. "Not a chance, Lavernius."

Tucker pouted a bit, but took his hand and smiled.

_____________

After breakfast, and a lot of teasing, probing and fangirling (cough cough, Donut), everyone decided to go do their own thing. South and CT went out on a date, Florida and most of the others went back to swimming, Locus and Lopez just sat on the beach talking, and Tucker and Wash played video games with Simmons and Grif.

Later that night, the track team, plus Florida, played poker. Wyoming won every time since he cheated, which only Florida noticed. He decided to let him get away with it, though. 

Overall, the whole break was just spent goofing off. Though on Friday, their last day at the beach house, Sister told everyone that they should go to Disney Land. 

"Why today of all days?" Grif looked at his sister.  


"Because why not?"  


"I just wanted to watch movies and eat oreos all day. Or surf. Maybe."  


"You can surf?" Tucker looked at Grif.  


"What part of 'my mom's a great fucking surfer' do you not understand?"  


"Oh. So you both surf?"  


"Yup. Okay, who wants Disney Land and who wants the same thing we've been doing all week?"  


"Fuck that. I say Disney Land." South said.  


Everyone nodded in agreement.  


"Uuugh. But Disney Land requires walking. And standing in line. And walking." Grif groaned.  


"They also have food, Grif. You know that." Simmons said.  


"We have food that doesn't require walking all over a theme park here."  


"Grif, just get off your ass and go to Disney Land with us." Carolina glared at him.  


"Fine, god." Grif stood up and walked away to get his shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the whole spring break beach house thing is going to be split into TWO chapters, since I just realized this chapter is longer than chapters 1 and 2 COMBINED. I think all of the cute Tuckington stuff made me have more motivation to write. Anyway, expect the next update sometime soon!


	4. Back To Austin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads back to Austin after a long day at Disneyland. Though what's a day with these guys without some stupid antics?

Grif sighed as he and the others walked into Disney Land. The only reason he was joining them was because they'd nag him about not going if he didn't and so he could keep an eye on his sister.

Though honestly, he was just excited as the rest of them to go on rides. "So are we all splitting up into groups or going together?"

"I'm thinking the boys can all be in one group while we girls are in the other." Sister said.  


"But that leaves our group with a shit ton of people!" Wash said.  


"Oh well. You guys okay with that?" She looked at Carolina, Tex, South and CT, who all nodded.  


"Then it's settled! Let's go get Disney princess makeovers!" She grabbed Carolina and Tex and ran off, South and CT following.  


"I never agreed to that part!" Carolina and Tex shouted.  


Church laughed. "Looks like my sister's gonna have fun."  


"Yup." York chuckled.  


"So where to first?" Tucker looked at them.  


"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting lunch. We had to wait an hour just to get in. And now it's lunch time. Bye." Grif walked away.  


"Grif! What if we need to meet back up?!" Simmons called after him.  


"That's what they invented phones for, nerd!" Grif yelled back.  


"Oh. Right."

After talking it over, the guys decided to split up and do their own thing. Of course they were still in little groups or buddy systems. Lopez obviously joined Locus and Felix, one, so he had someone to talk to and translate for him, and two, so he and Locus could talk shit about people. Tucker joined Wash, Maine, York and North, because he wanted to hang out with his new boyfriend. Leaving Church with the task of babysitting Caboose. Donut and Doc were obviously a pair, Florida joined Wyoming while Simmons went off on his own.  
_____________

About an hour later, everyone decided to meet back up for lunch (Grif's second lunch). When the girls arrived, Carolina, Tex and South did not look happy.

Carolina was dressed up like Ariel; hairstyle, makeup, tail and all. Tex was dressed as Jasmine, and she was really rocking it, despite the fact that she wasn't enjoying it. South was dressed as Rapunzel, the flowers in her hair and purple of the dress suiting her. She wasn't happy about wearing a dress, obviously. CT was Snow White. She was clearly happy with it, twirling from side to side a bit with a big smile on her face. And lastly, Sister was dressed as Belle. She obviously was loving her dress and hair. Her favorite color was yellow, after all. 

"You guys look so pretty!" Donut grinned.  


"Thanks, Donut." Sister grinned.  


"You make a great Ariel, Carolina." York said.  


"Thanks." Carolina smiled a bit.

Everyone discussed plans during lunch. The boys had spent most of the hour walking around looking at which rides they wanted to get on. But the lines were pretty long, so they figured they'd ride them later. The plan was that everyone would split up again, go on rides, and then buy stuff at gift shops during the last hour of their time at the park. 

After they ate, they all split up again. This time, Grif and Simmons went together, Donut and Doc were joined by Florida and Wyoming, Caboose and Church went with Tex, Locus Felix and Lopez stayed together, and then North, York, Wash, Tucker, and Maine added Carolina to their group. South, CT and Sister were also a group.  
_____________

Tex walked with Church and Caboose. "So what rides do you guys wanna go on?"  


"I dunno. I haven't been to an amusement park since I was five.". Church said.  


"Really?!" Caboose asked.  


"Yeah."  


"Why?" Tex asked.  


"Because my parents said they wouldn't take me to any anymore."  


"Well that's too bad. But we're here now."  


"You guys pick the rides then. Though let's start off with something that isn't hardcore."  


Tex grinned. "Alright."  


Church didn't see Tex's mischievous grin as she lead them to a ride.  
_____________

Grif and Simmons walked towards the Space Mountain line. Simmons sighed when he realized they'd be waiting for thirty minutes, but he didn't say anything about it because he really wanted to go on this ride.

"So Simmons. Have you been enjoying yourself this week?" Grif looked at him.  


"Yeah. It's pretty fun. You?"  


"It's been fun. Don't want to go back to school, though."  


"Well obviously."  


"Yeah. So what do you wanna bet that somebody's gonna throw up at some point?"  


"What?"  


"Well I'm pretty sure at least one person out of our group has a weak stomach."  


"Fifty bucks."  


"Oh ho, you're that confident in the others, huh?"  


"Yup. Get your wallet, Grif. You're gonna owe me fifty bucks."  


They shook hands.  
_____________

"Tex? What ride is this? And why the fuck did you blindfold me till we were seated and harnessed in?" Church asked as the ride started up.  


"Because we're on the California Screamin'." Tex said casually.  


"Oh, okay. WAIT WHAT?!?!?"  


"Do you not like roller coasters Church?" Caboose asked.  


"I SAID TO START OFF WITH SOMETHING EASY SINCE WE JUST ATE-" Church suddenly realized they were about to speed up. He slowly turned around to look at Tex. 

"I hate you."

The cart went down so fast Church almost got whiplash. As it went faster and faster, Tex and Caboose threw their hands in the air and cheered as Church screamed in terror, holding onto Caboose as if his life depended on it. Tex laughed hard at Church's screaming, thinking it couldn't get any funnier. Until they got to the loop-de-loop. Church's eyes went super wide and once they were upside down, he screamed even louder and held onto Caboose even tighter, especially when the downward part of the loop gave them more momentum and made the ride faster. In short, Church screamed the entire time. 

When the ride was over, Church shakily got off and sprinted (very wobbily mind you) to a trash can, instantly throwing up once he got to it. Caboose and Tex walked over to him, the former rubbing Church's back as the latter laughed her ass off. 

"That was fucking great, Church! Oh my god you screamed the whole time!" She slapped her knee for extra effect.

Church would've told her off if he weren't still throwing up. He swore to exact vengeance upon Tex. Of course, that would have to wait to stop feeling like he was gonna vomit his stomach up. Once he stopped throwing up, he went into the bathroom, rinsed his mouth out, and got a sprite which he sipped to settle his stomach. 

He was fooled again when Tex suggested going on the Teacup ride. Church assumed that teacups would be pretty mellow. He was dead wrong.

The teacups spun so fast that when Church got off, he couldn't tell up from down, left from right, and just barely made it to the bathroom to throw up all the sprite he had drank. Once he got out, he was once again met with Tex laughing her ass off. He was still really dizzy, so he nearly fell over. Thankfully, Caboose caught him.

"God, Church! I didn't know you had such a delicate stomach!" Tex laughed.  


"Shut up! I'm not delicate." Church denied.  


"Your stomach sure is."  


"Fuck off."  


"Church, you're really wobbly. Want me to carry you?" Caboose asked, a look of concern on his face.  


Church glared at Tex. "No. I'm fine."  
_____________

"So what ride are we gonna go on next, guys?" York asked as they walked away from California Screamin'.  


"I don't know. Though I think I should've reminded Church not to go on any hardcore rides." Carolina said.  


"Why?" Wash asked.  


"He has a delicate stomach. We don't usually come to amusement parks because the first time we did, Church threw up after every remotely fast ride."  


"I didn't know that." Tucker grinned.  


"Lavernius Tucker. If you use that against my brother in ANY way, I will personally kick you in the balls."  


"You know, Tex is probably taking him on every fast ride ever."  


"WHAT."  


"Calm down, Ariel. I'm sure Jasmine isn't being too hard on your little brother."

Carolina whipped her phone out and texted Tex immediately.

"And we were having such a great time." York sighed.  


"I'm sure Tex isn't doing anything of the sort, Carolina." North said.  


"SHE LITERALLY TOOK HIM ON EVERY FAST RIDE" Carolina screeched.  


"Nevermind."  


"Shouldn't we stop Carolina before we have take two of that dodge ball game?" Wash asked.  


"Come on, Carolina. It's almost time for us to go get souvenirs and stuff before leaving. Let's go on one more ride before we meet up with the others." York said.  


"...........Fine." Carolina sighed.  


"There's the happy mermaid we know and love." Tucker grinned.  


"Tucker. I WILL punch you so hard your face caves in."  


"Don't do that! Wash loves my face!"  


"I dunno, Tucker." Wash grinned.  


"What?!"  


"I think I can live without your face."  


"Rude!"  


Wash chuckled and kissed him. Tucker kissed back.  


"Forgive me?"  


"Sure." Tucker said, slapping Wash's ass, making the taller teen jump and turn red.  
_____________

Donut checked his phone as his alarm went off. "Well guys, time to go get souvenirs and stuff."  


"Alright." Doc said, drying his glasses off with his shirt sleeve.  


"Well Grizzly Peak was fun while it lasted." Wyoming said.  


"I think that's my favorite ride." Florida commented.  


"Since you love water so much."  


"True." He laughed.  


"Well we're all soaked. Good thing they have towels for us to dry off with." Donut said as he dried his hair.  


"Your mustache is all wet, Wyoming." Florida chuckled.

Wyoming noticed and dried his face and hair off. Then he saw Florida was still soaked and put his towel on the other's head. "Thanks." Florida started drying himself off.  


"So, I've been wondering for awhile. Why do you guys call each other by state names?" Doc asked.  


"That started when we all met in the fifth grade." Wyoming said.  


"Yeah. Our teacher was horrible with remembering names, and the year he taught us was his last year teaching. Though he did have every state memorized, and he was tired of remembering student names, so he just pointed to each of us and gave us state names. They kind of stuck." Florida explained.  


"Ohhh. So what are your real names?" Donut asked.  


"Reginald." Wyoming said.  


"Butch." Florida smiled.  


Donut nodded, "I like those names."  


"Thanks."  
_____________

"Church! Oh my god are you okay?" Carolina practically screeched when Church, Caboose and Tex showed up. Caboose was giving Church a piggyback ride, Church looking tired as hell.  


"I'm fine, sis." Church muttered as Caboose set him down.  


"No you aren't! You must've thrown up your whole stomach!"  


"I think he just needs to eat." Tex said.  


Carolina narrowed her eyes at Tex before nodding. "I agree."

After everyone got plush toys, shirts, and souvenirs in general, they went back to the beach house and had dinner. Then they packed everything up and headed to the airport. Church had to lean against Caboose practically the whole time, and instantly passed out with his head on his shoulder once they were seated on the plane. Caboose smiled at this. 

The seating arrangements were the same, except Tucker and Wash were talking to each other the whole flight. Carolina and Tex were bickering. 

"You should've stopped taking him on so many crazy rides!" Carolina insisted.  


"I know, but he didn't HAVE to get on!" Tex retorted.  


"Don't pin this on him. You forced him to get on!"  


"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry."  


"Honestly?"  


"Yes. I promise."  


Carolina sighed. "Fine. Apology accepted."  


"Thank you."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the flight.  
_____________

Once the plane landed, Caboose carried Church off and to the car. Grif and Sister's moms were waiting for them. They all got in the cars, same seating arrangements as the trip to the airport, and Church was still asleep while in Caboose's lap.

When they stopped at the same gas station halfway through the trip back, Church woke up. He looked around and rubbed his eyes a bit. 

"Church! You're awake!" Caboose smiled.  


"Yeah." Church mumbled.  


"Do you feel better?"  


"Yeah. Hungry though."  


"Saaaame." Grif said, getting out of the car and going into the mini mart.  
_____________

The rest of the trip home went smoothly. Everyone fell asleep during the car ride, and by the time they got back to Austin, the group was so exhausted they ended up deciding to have one last sleepover at the Grif household. 

Once inside the house, the group instantly fell asleep in the living room. Grif and Sister's moms had closed the blinds and curtains, making the room dark for the teens. Tucker and Wash were snuggled up to each other, and Church was asleep, leaning against Caboose. Felix was hugging Locus' leg in his sleep, making the latter grumble and twitch irritably in his sleep. 

Yeah. Those lovable idiots needed some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is shorter than what you guys were hoping for. I was having a serious case of writers block. But besides that, those guys sure had a fun vacation. And I think Church has a fear and/or hatred of roller coasters now. Oh well! :)


	5. Field Day & Chill

"Alright, class. I'd like to bring something to your attention." Kimball said once everyone had changed into their gym clothes. "Our school does field day differently then most schools. We have a big tournament where all teachers have the class of their choosing compete for a prize."  


"And?" Carolina asked.  


"I've picked you guys."  


"Sweet!"  


"So the whole week in this class will be spent training."  


"You seem pretty intense about this tournament, Kimball." Felix commented.  


"That's because there's ONE team I HAVE to beat." Kimball clenched her fist.  


"Here we go again." Tucker sighed.  


"DOYLE'S GOING DOWN. WAY DOWN. I'm gonna DESTROY him AND his team! And then I'll laugh as he cries like the coward he is!"

After Kimball spent the next five minutes pumping them (mostly herself) up, she had the class run laps. She was so serious about it that when Grif tried walking instead of running, she chased him with a baseball bat to get him to sprint.

The week consisted of laps, stretches, core exercises, game plans, and even training for different sports. Kimball even convinced them to train over the weekend, too. Which Grif was very unhappy about. But he could see a baseball bat in his future, so he agreed to do it. 

Finally, Field Day came. After the principal, none other than Church and Carolina's dad, made some announcements and stated that the winning team would get a trophy along with fifty bucks per team member, the first round of the tournament began. 

"Alright guys. As I thought, the first event is the tug o war. Now remember. The important thing is to--" Kimball began.  


"To have fun, right?" Donut interrupted.  


"No, it's to beat the shit out of Doyle's team."  


".......Oh."  


"Anyway, we're up first against Doyle's team. Now go win!"

They all looked at each other before walking to and grabbing one end of the rope. Doyle's class grabbed the other end, a few of them looking timid. Most likely because of Maine and Locus. Those two had resting 'Imma beat the shit out of you' faces. 

Once the referee blew the whistle, Kimball's team yanked the other team forward and to the ground in two seconds flat. Once again, mostly because of Maine and Locus. And Caboose and Tex, of course. 

The next event was the obstacle course. Obviously, Kimball's team won again. This time it was because of a combination of Church's shorter than average height and Florida's flexibility.

The third event of the day was a soccer game. Kimball's team once again pulled in the win. Tucker and Felix were the main reason for this victory. 

Then there was a swimming competition, and obviously, Florida won that for the team. 

Next there was ultimate frisbee, which their team just BARELY won due to Wash catching the frisbee with his face 80% of the game. 

Then the sixth round was a relay race. Wyoming, York and Carolina were the runners, and they left every other team in the dust.

The seventh and final event of the Field Day tournament was the one Kimball was worried about. Dodgeball. The one game that the team still couldn't really work together on. 

"Alright guys. You've been training two whole weeks for this. You ready?" Kimball asked.  


"I think the real question is, are the other teams ready for us?" Tucker smirked.  


"That's the spirit. Now get out there and kick some ass!"  
They all nodded and walked into the gym. Now, since Kimball's team had beaten EVERY other class in ALL of the games, they were the team to beat. And that obviously made some students annoyed with them. And where there's an annoyed, dick of a teenager, you know shit's gonna go down. 

Everything was going smoothly up till the third round of dodge ball. There were only two games left, and you know which team was winning. So when the whistle was blown, and everyone started chucking dodgeballs at each other, a certain student thought no one would notice if they grabbed a basketball. Now you don't go to this highschool, so you wouldn't know. But the basketballs there are really hard and kind of heavy. More so than normal basketballs. So getting hit with one would hurt. Really bad. Which was the entire point. 

Everyone was running around, dodging and throwing, when suddenly, everyone heard a yelp of pain and a loud thud. The first thought that went through the group's heads was 'Oh boy. Did Carolina and Tex get into a fight again?'. But when they all turned towards the two girls in question, they were just staring at Florida, who was on the floor, holding his arm in pain. 

The referee blew the whistle for a time out, and everyone ran over to Florida.  


"Butch! You okay?!" Wyoming instantly asked, getting on his knees next to the other teen.  


"I'm fine, Reg." Florida smiled a bit.  


"No you aren't. Lemme see."  


Florida looked away and moved his hand, and when Wyoming lightly touched his arm, he instantly winced, flinching away. 

Suddenly, Grey and the nurse ran over, the former without her usual grin. The nurse kneeled down next to Florida, looked at his arm, then to Kimball. "We might be dealing with a fractured bone. I'll have to take him to my office and call his parents."  


Kimball nodded. "Take it easy, Butch."  


Florida nodded, and with a reassuring smile to his classmates, he walked out with the nurse and Grey. 

Now, that one student, the one who had thrown that ball as hard as he could at Florida, was sweating. A lot. He jumped when Kimball and her students suddenly glared at him and his team. He thanked god that they didn't know exactly who did it. But then Wyoming spoke. 

"So." Wyoming growled. "Who. Threw. That. Basketball?"

Everyone on the opposing team gulped. They didn't know who it was either. 

"Well then. I guess you're all going to have to die."

And in that instant, the referee blew the whistle again, and the school gym suddenly became a battle field. Within two minutes, everyone on the other team was out. Especially our little trouble maker who had pulled that basketball trick. He got nailed in the face. Courtesy of Wyoming.  
_____________

"I'm fine guys, really." Florida insisted as his friends practically swarmed him. He was holding an ice pack against his arm.  


Everyone had ran to the nurse's office right after the principal had announced that they won.  
"Are you sure, Butch? You got hit pretty hard." Carolina said, concerned.  


"Yes, I'm sure. It's just gonna bruise. No big deal." He smiled.  


They all sighed in relief.  


"So how'd the game go after I left?"  


"We slaughtered them." Tucker grinned.  


"Oh. Uh, you didn't go too hard on them, did you?"  


"Of course we did, Butch! They hit you with a basketball! Everyone knows those things are practically orange rocks!" Wyoming shouted.  


"I know an orange rock. His name is Grif." Simmons sneered.  


"Cram it, kiss-ass." Grif rolled his eyes.  


"Alright, alright." Florida said.  


"Wyoming sprinted here. He was soooo worried about you!" Donut grinned.  


"He was?"  


"Mhm!"  


Wyoming's face went red. "Of course! That's what friends are for! RIGHT. DONUT?" He subtly kicked Donut's shin.  


"Ow!"  
_____________

"Nice job today, Wash." Tucker said with a grin as he slapped his boyfriend's ass.  


Wash jumped, his face turning red. "Yeah, yeah, you too."  


"Aw, come on! I'm just playing with ya."  


"I know." He shook his head with a small smile.  


"So, wanna come over to my place after practice?"  


"I'm guessing we'd be cuddling and making out in your room."  


"Like always."  


"Sounds nice. Maybe I'll come over for a minute or two."  


"I was thinking an hour or two."  


"Nah. A minute's better. I'm gonna hang out with York."  


"What?! You're ditching me for York?!"  


"I'm just messing with you, Tucker." Wash kissed him before walking away.  


Tucker stared after him, blushing before calling to him. "That's a yes on the making out, right?!"  


"OH MY GOD COULD YOU BE ANY DUMBER"  


"I'll take that as a yes!"  


"You do that!"  


"I'll do you, that's what I'll do!"  


"TUCKER"  
_____________

Wash stretched out as the credits started rolling. After making out like he had apparently promised, he and Tucker watched a movie. Tucker wanted to call it Netflix and Chill, but Wash pointed out that they never "chilled" due to Tucker climbing onto Wash's lap and aggressively kissing him every five minutes. 

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Wash looked at his boyfriend.  


"I've said it time and time again, babe. I wanna do y--" Tucker began.  


"Say that one MORE time and you'll never be able to do that."  


"Okay, okay. Uh. Wanna play Halo?"  


"Sure."  


Tucker grabbed a second Xbox controller, handed it to Wash, and started up the game. Wash was watching the screen until he noticed Tucker staring at him.  


"Need something, Lavernius?"  


"Nah. Just looking at you."  


"Why?"  


"Because you're hot as hell."  


"Dear god, Tucker." Wash blushed a bit.  


"Ha! It's so easy to make you blush, dude!"  


"What?! THAT was the point of you staring at me?"  


"Well I did mean it. But yeah."  


"WHY?"  


"Because you're cute when you blush."  


Wash out his face in his hands. "Oh my god. Stop it."  


"Nah." Tucker moved his hands and kissed him. Wash blushed more and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Tucker and pulling the shorter teen onto his lap, laying down on the couch.  


"Oh, so you wanna have another make out session?" Tucker grinned.  


"Just shut up and kiss me."  


"As you wish." He kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter was a little shorter than usual! I've been getting more writer's block as far as this story goes. But hey, I got some more Tuckington fluff! And, I even snuck in some Flyoming. Anyway, I'd like to take the opportunity to say that I'm gonna be starting another RVB fanfic! Don't worry, it won't interfere with this story. It's just something for me to add to when I don't have any ideas for Clueless. I'll probably post the first chapter for it later today or tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you've been liking this fanfic so far. •v•


	6. Paintball

"So, do you guys all wanna get together again this weekend?" Donut asked the others as they all ate lunch.  


"Is having little hangouts gonna become some type of ritual for us?" Church asked. Obviously, he didn't like the idea.  


"I don't see why not." Tex said, drinking some soda.  


"Probably because you enjoy torturing me."  


"Oh lighten up, Church."  


Church rolled his eyes.  


"Whatever. Anyway, I think that would be fun, Donut."  


"Sweet. What should we do?"  


"I'm thinking something competitive." Felix grinned, obviously wanting to see another Carolina VS Tex showdown.  


"Hm. Something competitive. How about paint ball?" York asked.  


"That's a great idea." Carolina said.  


"Have fun with that." Church said.  


"You aren't coming?"  


"Nope."  


"Please, Church?" Caboose pleaded with puppy dog eyes. 

Church was internally screaming at himself to not look at Caboose. That damned sad puppy look got him every time. But, he ended up looking before sighing heavily.

"Fiiiiiiiine."  


"Yay!"  
_____________

The week had gone by pretty quickly. They had a few tests, Wyoming broke some guy's nose, Tucker and Wash showed so many PDAs, despite what the teachers threatened them with, and Felix acted like an asshole. All in all, a pretty normal week for them. 

Finally, Saturday arrived. The group headed to a paintball field, and after getting the gear on and their paint guns loaded, Carolina split them into two teams. Obviously, it was red vs blue. Red team consisted of Grif, Simmons, Donut, Lopez, Doc, Wyoming, North, South, Tex, CT, and Locus. Blue team had Church, Caboose, Tucker, Sister, Wash, Florida, York, Carolina, Maine and Felix. 

"Okay. Now that we have our teams, everyone knows that we're playing capture the flag, right?" Carolina asked.  


Everyone nodded.  


"Then let's go!" 

The two teams went to their sides of the field, large walls, barriers, and trees blocking their view of the other team. Once the game started, they all ran off. Well, everyone except for Grif. He walked.  
_____________

Wyoming carefully hid behind trees and walls to avoid being seen by the blue team. He took another step, just barely dodging the paintball that nearly hit him. He looked up in the trees to see Florida.  


"Florida?! How'd you get up there?!"  


"I climbed. It's pretty simple, Reggie." Florida smiled, perched on a branch.  


"Well I'm afraid you're out of luck, chap."  


"Oh? And why's that?"  


"Because you have no way to get down and run without me getting you." He pointed his paint gun at Florida with a smirk.  


"Is that so?" Florida stood up on the branch.  


"Painfully so."  


"Well I hate to disagree with you, Wyoming, but I have the upper hand here."  


"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.  


"I have cover, while you don't." Florida jumped to another tree, this one covered in leaves.  


"Clever. But I'll get you."  


"I doubt it!" Florida giggled.  
_____________

North and South dodged York's paintballs, South rolling across North's back and shooting at York. York dodged, hiding behind a wall.  


"This is hardly fair!" York yelled.  


"How so?" North called, shooting.  


"You two are using your twin powers against me!"  


"Twin powers?" The twins asked in unison.  


"You're completely in sync! Plus, I'm outnumbered!"  


"Sucks to be you." They both said, shooting.  


"Gah!'  
_____________

"You know, this is really fun, Church!" Caboose said to his shorter friend as they snuck from wall to wall.  


"Caboose, shut up! The reds will hear you! We're trying to be stealthy!" Church whisper-yelled.  


"Oh. Right. Sorry."  


"Thank you."

They continued sneaking around.  


"Sneaking, sneaking, sneaking." Caboose said quietly.  


"Caboose- what- what are you doing?"  


"I'm sneaking."  


"I know, but why are you SAYING sneaking?"  


"Because that makes me sneakier."  


"No it doesn't!"  


"Yes it does."  


"No it doesn't!"  


"Yes it does."  


"No it doesn't!"  
_____________

Lopez and Locus shot at Felix, who dodged by bending over backwards, and barrel rolling over to cover.  


"What does he think, that he's in the fucking Matrix or something?" Lopez asked.  


"Felix is just cocky like that." Locus said.  


"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker said from behind them. 

The two whipped around, looking at Tucker and Wash.  


"TUCKER WHY'D YOU BLOW OUR COVER?!?!?!" Wash yelled.  


"I'M SORRY IT JUST HAPPENED" Tucker shouted. 

Lopez and Locus aimed their guns at them. 

"SHIT"

Suddenly, Lopez got shot in the back by Felix. "Haha! Got you!" Felix yelled.  


"Erg- Felix." Locus growled.  


"RUN WASH FUCKING RUN" Tucker yelled, sprinting away.  


"I KNOW, TUCKER" Wash shouted, following.  


"HA. AND YOU SAID I'D FAIL AT SPRINTING SINCE I USUALLY SKIP LEG DAY"  


"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!"

Locus shot at Felix some more.  
_____________

Sister walked around in plain sight, just waltzing over to the red side like she was on their team. Suddenly, she saw Doc. "Ah-HA!" She shouted, startling Doc and shooting at him.  


"AH! SISTER! I told you I was a pacifist!" Doc started running.  


"You're from the pacific ocean?" Sister raised an eyebrow as she ran after him.  


"NO! That means I'm not fighting anyone!"  


"Oh. Too bad! Because I'm fighting you!"  


"WHY?!"  


"Cause I want your flag pole thing."  


"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker yelled.  


"See? Tucker gets it!"  


"OH MY GOD TUCKER" Wash yelled.  
_____________

Tex rolled on the ground from behind one wall to another, shooting at Carolina as she rolled. Carolina jumped out of the way of the paintballs and ran at Tex. The two had been fighting for thirty minutes now, and as they both ran at each other and tried to shoot, they suddenly realized they were out of paintballs. 

".......Now what?" Tex asked. 

"I dunno." Carolina shrugged. 

York suddenly sprinted passed them, the Twins sprinting after him. York hid behind a wall, and the Twins started shooting at Carolina. 

"Fuck!" Carolina hid with York.  


"Greetings, Carol." York chuckled.  


"Hello, Hunter." Carolina laughed a bit.  


"Quite the predicament, huh?"  


"I'll say."  


"Out of ammo?"  


"Yeah."  


"I have some extra." He handed her some paintballs.  


"Sweet, thanks!" She reloaded her gun.  


"Ready to go?"  


"Hell yeah."

The two jumped out from their cover, shooting at Tex and South. Unfortunately, Tex had gotten some extra ammo from the twins, so now it was two on three. 

"Wait a minute. Where's North?" York asked before getting shot in the arm by North, who was right behind him.  


"Hey there." North smiled.  


".....Hi."  


"Fancy meeting you here."  


"Yeah."

North suddenly shot at Carolina, who had already ran off to hide again. She dodged, shooting North in the chest. North sat next to York. 

Carolina ran out from her cover, shooting at South and nailing her in the shoulder. Tex and Carolina started shooting, running at each other. They both fired.  
_____________

"Yes it does."  


"No it doesn't!"  


"Yes it does."  


"CABOOSE SAYING SNEAKING WHILE YOU'RE SNEAKING DOESN'T MAKE YOU SNEAKIER!!!!" Church yelled.  


"I think it does." Caboose said before getting shot in the back.  


"Caboose!"

Caboose dramatically fell to the ground on top of Church. "Oh no they got me!"  


"CABOOSE GET OFF I NEED TO RUN"  


"Church.... If I die, I want you to have my orange juice."  


"OKAY FINE WHATEVER JUST LET ME GO"

Caboose let Church get up before Church got shot in the chest. "DAMMIT"  


"Ha! Suck it, blue!" Simmons shouted.  


"Yeah, suck it, Blue! Now that's what I call an old school zinger! In your face, guys, in your FACE!" Donut yelled.  


"You two are fucking nerds." Grif rolled his eyes at his team mates. 

Maine shot at them, nearly hitting Simmons in the arm. 

"AH! RUN!" Simmons shouted, running off. Donut ran off, and Grif walked away.  
_____________

"Woo. I think we lost them." Tucker panted.  


"Yeah." Wash sighed.  


"Something wrong, babe?"  


"Nah. You're just an idiot."  


"Well you're a dork." Tucker grinned, getting closer to him.  


"You need to take things more seriously." Wash grinned back.  


"You need to loosen up a bit."  


"Nah." He wrapped his arms around Tucker's waist and kissed him. Tucker kissed back. 

They suddenly pulled apart when they heard Donut fangirling behind them. Wash shot him in the chest.  


"Aw, man!" Donut yelled.  


"That's what you get for giving yourself away." Wash laughed.  


"I can't help it! You guys are cute!"

Doc and Sister ran passed the three, Doc yelling about being a pacifist. 

Tucker shot Doc.  
_____________

Wyoming aimed at the tree tops, almost certain he had Florida pinned. "So, Florida. You've gone quiet for awhile now. Afraid that if you talk I'll get you?"

No reply. 

Wyoming huffed. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap behind him. He whipped around to see Florida, but since Wyoming had whipped around so suddenly, he accidentally bumped into Florida, knocking him over. 

"Butch!" Wyoming stopped him from falling by quickly wrapping an arm around his waist. 

The two blushed hard when they realized how they were standing. Florida slowly wrapped his arms around Wyoming's neck.  


"I- uh- I......" Wyoming stuttered.  


"Yeah...?" Florida stared into his eyes.  


"I...."  


Their faces got closer.  


"Reggie?"  


"Butch?"  


Even closer.  


"I think we should....."  


"Yeah....."  


Closer.  


Florida closed his eyes, and Wyoming did the same. Their lips were only centimeters apart. Wyoming pulled Florida closer, k-

"HEY, GUYS!" York shouted at the top of his lungs. 

The two yelped in surprise, Wyoming so startled he dropped Florida.  


"Ow." Florida muttered.  


"Oh! Sorry Florida!" Wyoming reached a hand out.  


Florida took it and Wyoming helped him up. York walked over, and Wyoming crossed his arms irritably. "What is it, York?"  


"Red team won. Grif fucking walked over to Blue base, grabbed the flag then walked back to Red base. Everyone was so distracted with each other they didn't notice."  


"Wow."  


"Yup. Also. We're going to a buffet for lunch."  


"Sounds good."  


"So what've you two been up to?"  


Florida blushed hard. "Uh, I'm gonna go put my gear away." He said, running off.  


"God dammit York." Wyoming muttered.  


"What?" York looked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys didn't think I'd get another couple together only a chapter or two after Tuckington, did you? Hahaha! Anyway, you guys have no idea how happy your comments on Clueless and Life & Death are making me! You're so nice! I hope you continue enjoying the fanfics I write! Shout out to Yin, LillianRain, and YumiStar for being such awesome readers! •v•


	7. Breaking The Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason, I would like to share the heights of all the students in this fanfic. Here they are! Grif (5'4"), Simmons (5'9"), Donut (5'8"), Lopez (5'9"), Doc (5'8"), Church (5'5"), Tucker (5'8"), Caboose (6'), Sister (5'6"), Florida (5'8"), Wyoming (5'11"), Wash (5'10"), Carolina (5'8"), York (5'11"), North (5'10"), South (5'6"), CT (5'2"), Maine (6'2"), Tex (5'8"), Felix (5'7"), Locus (6'2"). Grif, Church, and CT are freaking shorties.

Florida hugged his pillow tightly as he laid on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Wyoming, despite the fact that it had been almost a MONTH since then.  


"We almost kissed. I almost kissed Wyoming. I've always wanted to. I've also always wondered what it would feel like with his mustache and all. Wait, he's only a freshman. 

How does he already have a fully grown mustache? Is that even possi- I'm getting off track. Come on Butch he almost KISSED you! But then he dropped you. And then he got that goofy, adorable embarrassed grin on his face."  


Florida sat there for a moment, blushing.  


"Oh boy. I'm head over heels for Reggie."

He decided to call Donut. The two talked often, and Donut was practically everyone's go-to guy when it came to romantic things. Despite the fact that he always ranted about his 'ships' or whatever. Donut and Caboose watched too much anime, in his opinion. Scrolling through his contacts and pushing the call button next to Donut's number, he put the phone to his ear and waited. 

"Hey Florida! What're you up to?" Donut asked upon answering the phone.  


"Hey Donut. Nothing much. I wanted to ask you something though."  


"Ask away, Flo!"  


"So I have this friend. And he likes his other friend, but he doesn't know how to go about asking the friend he likes out or how to confess his feelings, and-"  


"OH MY GOD I KNEW YOU LIKED WYOMING."  


"Wait-- What?"  


"Florida, too many people use the 'I'm asking for a friend' trick. I can see right through you."  


"Okay, you got me. So how SHOULD I go about it?"  


"I'm a hundred percent sure Wyoming's into you too. I suggest you let him ask you out."  


"What? Why can't I ask him?"  


"Because the seme always asks the uke out."  


"The what asks the what out?"  


"Oh. I forgot you aren't one of my anime watching friends. Let's see. It's almost summer vacation, and we're all going to that end of school party, right?"  


"Yeah."  


"Confess there!"  


"Good idea. Thanks Donut!"  


"You're welcome!"  
_____________

Doc was sitting on his bed, reading a book when Donut called him. He grabbed his phone and answered. "Hey Donut."  


"OH MY GOD DOC YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Donut shouted over the phone.  


"Uhm.... I'm afraid to ask."  


"Florida called me and asked for advice about how to confess to Wyoming!"  


"Oh, he did?" Doc asked, glancing at his notebook that he had been writing in.  


"Yup! He's gonna confess at the end of school party."  


"That's great."  


"I know, right? But anyway, I have to go. After all, I'm helping plan that party."  


"Right. Bye Donut."  


"Seeya buddy!" Donut hung up. 

Doc stared at his phone before setting it down and laying on his back. He didn't feel like reading anymore. He twisted and turned, feeling like he just couldn't get comfortable. He ran a hand through his dark, messy hair and sat up. Doc grabbed his notebook and opened it up to a page that was just filled with random writing and a few doodles. Most of the time he wrote about Donut. Which would usually be normal, only Doc wrote about how he was badly crushing on the blond. Like, his crush was so bad it was crippling.  


"I wish I could confess like that..." Doc mumbled. 

Doc really, really wanted to confess his feelings. But whenever he would try to, his chest always got tight, and he broke into a cold sweat, and his body felt hot and cold at the same time and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He'd tried to confess at least five times now. But his anxiety, and the pressure, and the fear of rejection always made him wimp out. And it didn't help that Donut was kind of oblivious to his affections no matter how much he knew about OTHER people's romantic feelings. Or maybe it was because Donut only saw him as a friend. Is that all Doc was to Donut? A buddy? Doc thought about that, and the possibility that it was true made him sad. He pulled his glasses off and set them on his night stand before pulling the blanket over his head and closing his eyes.  
_____________

"So, we're going to the end of school party, right?" Tucker asked from his spot leaning against Wash.  


"Yeah. You excited?" Wash looked at his boyfriend.  


"Of course I am! No more teachers, no more homework, no more Donut breaking into Highschool Musical songs."  


"Well, for a certain amount of time anyway."  


"Babe, don't rain on my parade."  


"What? It's true."  


"Don't start listing all the negatives."  


"We'll have to deal with all of Donut's summer vacation parties and get-togethers, it'll be way hot outside almost 24/7, we- GAH!" Wash was cut off by Tucker grabbing his leg and tickling his foot, "TUCKER- OH MY- AHAHA- STOP IT- OH MY FUCKING HAHAHAHA-"  


"Nah." He kept tickling him with a grin.  


"TUCKER I'M GONNA KILL YOU"  


"No you won't."  


"GET OVER HERE" Wash yanked his leg out of Tucker's grip and tackled his boyfriend, sitting on his stomach and pinning the shorter teen's arms to his sides.  


"Uh. I've learned my lesson, so how about you just get off and we talk some more?" Tucker asked nervously, looking up at Wash.  


"Nah." Wash said with a wicked grin.  


Tucker gulped before bursting into laughter as Wash tickled him mercilessly, "WASH PLEASE STOP IT OH MY GOD"  


"Not a chance, Lavernius!"

The tickling continued for another minute or so before Wash decided to have mercy and get off of his boyfriend, who instantly gasped for air once freed. Tucker breathed heavily for a couple minutes Wash watched him with an amused smile.  


Tucker eventually caught his breath and looked at Wash. "You fucker."  


Wash just smiled more and wrapped his arms around Tucker, who hugged him in return. They laid on the floor like that for awhile, just cuddling. "I love you, Dorkington." Tucker whispered.  


"Love you too, Tuck." Wash whispered back. 

The two fell asleep in each other's arms.  
_____________

It was the last day of school. And the day of the party. Florida was staring at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out whether to put his hair up in a bun or to braid it. A braid was his usual hair style, so he decided to mix it up and put it in a bun. There were three reasons why Florida was nervous and fussing over something like his hair. One, his hair was long, and he didn't just wanna leave it down since he'd look messy. Two, he was nervous because he was going to confess to Wyoming, and three. Because Donut had told him to treat the party like a date. Florida thought that was silly, but he went along with Donut anyway.

Florida finished getting ready, looked at himself in the mirror, and ran out the front door after waving goodbye to his parents. When he got to school, he saw Wyoming, who in turn saw him. Florida walked over to Wyoming.  


"Hey Reggie." He smiled as if there was nothing going on.  


"Hey Butch." Wyoming smiled back, seeming a little nervous.  


"You okay?"  


"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"  


"You just look a little nervous."  


"Oh. Well uh. I was just thinking. Do you- Did you.... Did you uh..... Change your hairstyle?" He spoke rather quickly with the last bit.  


"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Didn't expect anyone to notice."  


"Well uh, I really like it."  


"Really?"  


He nodded.  


"Thanks!" He smiled sweetly.  


"You're welcome. So uh, I've got to gooooo help Carolina with something." He said before speed walking away. 

Florida raised an eyebrow before shrugging and walking away.  
_____________

Wyoming slammed his head against his locker door. He had been internally screaming at himself ever since he fucked up with Butch. He had wanted to ask Butch out on a DATE, not make a comment on his new hairstyle! Though granted, it was cute. But that was beside the point. Wyoming had missed his chance. "GREAT job, Reginald. DON'T TELL HIM WHAT YOU WANT TO, INSTEAD SCREW IT UP LIKE A MORON." With a sigh, he turned around only to see York sporting a shit eating grin on his face. 

Wyoming rolled his eyes. "What do you want, York?"  


"Nothing. Just noticing that you fucked up as far as asking Florida out goes."  


"Great. How are you gonna tease me about it?"  


"I won't. I wanna help you out."  


"What? Who are you and what have you done with York."  


"Look. I know we've never exactly been on good terms since middle school, but we're still friends. And friends help each other out. Right?"  


Wyoming stared at him before nodding.  


"Then let's get started."  


"With what?"  


"Working on your flirting skills."  
_____________

Florida drank some punch and looked around the gymnasium at all the other students dancing, talking or just standing around awkwardly. He also spotted some of his friends. Church was leaning against a wall, playing on his phone, Caboose watching, while Tucker and Wash talked about Halo or something. Grif and Simmons were practically being stalked by Donut, who for once, wasn't accompanied by Doc. Maine, CT, and the Dakota twins were all just hanging out while Carolina and Tex argued near the bleachers. Out of the corner of his eye, Florida noticed a couple guys sneak over to the punch bowl, but he just shrugged and ignored it. He had been through a pretty weird day. Throughout almost every class, Wyoming, accompanied by York, which was already strange, said some weird things that sounded like pick-up lines. Though the lines were so awkwardly delivered that Florida just couldn't help but laugh. Donut was right. They were crushing on each other. And Florida got the feeling that he'd have to be the one to break the ice and ask Wyoming out. He glanced around the room once more and spotted Wyoming. He smiled and decided he'd wait a bit. 

Meanwhile, Wyoming was getting a "pep-talk" from York. "Okay, Wyoming. So far, you've totally sucked at hitting on him all day." York said, arms crossed.  


"I'm afraid you've been no help with that, York." Wyoming shrugged.  


"Hey. I give great advice."  


"Sure, sure. Now I can tell why you haven't been able to get our dear Carolina to date you."  


"Hey!" York protested, a light blush dusting his cheeks.  


Wyoming chuckled and walked away. York huffed and went to talk with North. 

Wyoming looked around the room and saw Florida. He took a deep breath messed with his hair a bit, and gulped before walking over to him. Florida looked at him with a smile. "Hey Reggie."  


"Hey, Butch." Wyoming smiled back nervously.  


"Knock knock."  


"What?"  


"Knock knock."  


"Oh. Who's there?" He chuckled.  


"Butch." Florida grinned.  


"Butch who?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling more.  


In one swift move, Florida pulled Wyoming down by the tie so their faces were closer, kissed him, and let him go. Wyoming stood there, staring at Florida in amazement.  


"I Butch you weren't expecting that." Florida said with a wink.  


"N-No, I wasn't." Wyoming said, grinning, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck shyly.  


"Just thought I'd break the ice with a joke."  


"Well it certainly worked."  


"Mhm."  


Wyoming suddenly wrapped his arms around Florida, pulled him close, and kissed him. Florida closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. 

After that second kiss, the two had decided to make it official. They were now a couple. Though they were gonna wait to tell anyone because they wanted to avoid the 'I told you's and endless 'oh my god I knew it's. The others could wait.  
_____________

York smiled to himself after seeing Florida kiss Wyoming. He'd been rooting for those two to get together forever. Stretching out and shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked over to the snack table to find a bunch of other students giggling like idiots. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to one. "What's so funny?"  


"Oh, nothing." The student looked at him.  


"Really now?"  


"Yeah. Just spiking the punch."  


"You do realize you could get in huge trouble, right?"  


"What, you gonna tell someone about it?"  


"No, but-"  


"Then just relax. No one's gonna get hurt or anything."

York just shook his head and walked away. It was an hour into the party, and York guessed that the punch was spiked about ten minutes into it, considering he had seen those same guys near it earlier. He'd have to remember to tell Carolina that someone had spiked the punch later. She was always good at knocking some sense into people. He then decided to go find said Carolina. York was done chickening out. If Wash and Wyoming could manage to go out with their crushes, then he could too. 

Running a hand through his hair, he walked over to the bleachers. That was the last place he had seen Carolina. 

He walked behind said bleachers and spotted her. "Carolina, can I-" York began before stopping in his tracks.  


When he had first spotted Carolina, he thought she was alone. But when he got closer, he realized that she was making out with none other then Allison Texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn! Sorry for the long wait AND the cliffhanger, but I wanted to end this chapter on a dramatic note. But hey, at least the Flyoming ship has sailed! (;  
> Anywho, from here on, there's gonna be more and more drama, so be warned. And if anything gets really serious, I'll let you guys know in chapter summaries.


	8. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling extremely hurt and betrayed, York hides in his room and refuses to speak to anyone but North. Meanwhile, Carolina and Tex learn of what they did the previous night and immediately regret it. Doc is also going through a dilemma. Can Donut help him out?

York stared at the scene playing out in front of him. Carolina and Tex were aggressively making out with each other, and didn't even seem to notice him. He took a step back, before breaking into a full on sprint out of the gym. He could feel tears stinging at his eyes, and he kept running and running until his lungs felt like they were burning. He hadn't realized that he had run all the way into the boys locker rooms until he had stopped to gasp for air. Breathing heavily, he sat on the floor, leaning against a locker door. He put his face in his hands, feeling his tears streaming from his eyes and onto his hands. Why did this hurt so bad? Was it because he had loved Carolina for years? After all, he caught her kissing Tex just before he was about to confess. God, just thinking about it made York cry harder. York's chest felt tight and it hurt. His lungs were screaming at him to stop crying and focus on breathing, but he just couldn't. His eyes stung and his face was wet because of his tears. He didn't notice that he was clenching his teeth until he gasped for air and coughed. Wiping at his face with his sleeves, he started focusing on breathing. After catching his breath, York pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them. He sat there for what seemed like hours, sniffling and crying on and off.

_____________

Wash looked at Maine and CT. After Tucker had failed in his attempt to get Wash to dance with him, he had run off with North and South to 'have some fun without you nerds'. He and Maine had rolled their eyes while CT laughed and watched her girlfriend run off. After that, they had stood around chatting (or rather, Wash and CT chatted while Maine occasionally nodded) for awhile, probably about half an hour when the three saw York sprint out of the gym.

"What was that about?" CT raised an eyebrow.

Maine shrugged and grunted in confusion.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling. Connie, he ran away from the bleachers. Wanna go check out what's going on there while Maine and I go after York?" Wash asked.

"Sure. I'll text you if I find anything." CT nodded before walking away.

Wash and Maine looked at each other before running out of the gym. They eventually checked the boys locker room about fifteen minutes later, and found York, curled up in front of a locker, asleep.

Wash shook York slightly, but he didn't wake up. When they saw York's face, they instantly frowned upon noticing the tear tracks on it. He had obviously been crying his eyes out. Wash looked to Maine, and the latter picked York up and put him on his back, carrying him piggyback style. He gave Wash a look that said 'Now what?', and before Wash could reply, he got a text from CT. He pulled his phone out and read it.

_'Caught Tex and Carol making out. York must've seen'_

_Wash raised his eyebrows in surprise before replying._

_'Yeah. We found him and it looks like he's been crying.'_

_'Well shit. What should we do?'_

_'Well he fell asleep, so I'm thinking we bring him home.'_

_'Won't his parents wanna find out what happened?'_

_'I'll have him stay at my place for the night. I'll use his phone to text his mom or something.'_

_'Do you know York's password???'_

_'No. You?'_

_'It's 1-2-3-4.'_

_'Oh my god.'_

                      _____________

The next morning, Carolina woke up with a splitting head ache. She sat up and looked around to find herself in her room. Perfectly normal. But then she nearly lost her shit when she looked to her left. Tex was sleeping next to her. "WHAT THE FUCK TEX?!?" Carolina screeched, falling off the bed.

Tex sat up quickly, looking at Carolina. "Carolina? What the hell am I doing in your room?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WANNA KNOW!!!"

"Ah, so you ladies are finally awake." Church said, standing in the doorway.

"Church! What happened?!"

Church took a sip of his coffee. "Someone spiked the punch at the party last night."

"Oh god.... And we-" Tex started.

"Chugged practically half of the whole bowl."

"Dammit! I KNEW we shouldn't have tried to see who could drink the most!" Carolina growled.

"Yup. But that's not all."

Carolina and Tex both internally groaned.

"What did we do?" Tex asked.

"Well, CT found you guys aggressively making out with each other behind the bleachers."

"Oh no." The two said in unison.

"It was actually pretty funny. We couldn't even separate you two, which is why Tex is in your bed, sis." Church chuckled.

"Ew." Carolina muttered.

"At least we didn't fuck. It's not that bad." Tex pointed out.

"True."

"Actually, there's more." Church added, his grin disappearing.

"Hm?"

"York saw you guys."

Tex's eyes widened and she had an immediate look of guilt and pity. Carolina raised an eyebrow. "So?" Apparently she didn't think York knew about her crush on him. But that wasn't the point.

"SO, he's heartbroken." Church said.

"What?"

"He likes you, Carol! He has since middle school!" Tex shouted.

".....What? Don't lie to me!"

"He does! And now he thinks WE'RE a thing!!!"

"Oh god."

"The guy was devastated, Carol. Cried himself to sleep in the locker room and everything." Church sighed.

"Oh my god. Is he-"

"He's probably not fucking okay, Carol. And I think you two are at the bottom of the list of people he wants to see. Hell, the only person he's said ANYTHING to is North, and that was after an hour of just sitting with him."

"What has he said?"

"North didn't tell us."

"Oh."

_____________

York stared out his bedroom window at the dark rain clouds. The weather fit his mood perfectly. Dark, dreary, and overall just sad. His crushingly depressing playlist of sad music blasted from his headphones. He never understood why sad people always listened to sad songs instead of happy ones. But he was doing it anyway. He guessed the reason was because stewing in your depression and agony lets you forget about everything else in the world. It gives you a sense of emptiness. An emptiness so deep you forget why you were sad or what made you miserable in the first place. And that's how York felt. Empty. At least emptiness was better than the feeling of your heart being shattered into a million pieces.

York ran a hand through his very messy brown hair. He hadn't brushed it at all, and laying in bed 24/7, pulling on it, and messing with it himself made him look like he had bed head. He sighed as 'How Could This Happen To Me' played for what seemed like the trillionth time. That song and 'The Sound of Silence' spoke to him on an emotional level at the moment.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. It was most likely his mom, Wash, or North coming to check on him. York had no intention of talking to anyone, so he flopped onto his side, closed his eyes, and put on his best sleeping act yet, even going so far as to poke one of his feet out from under the blanket.

The door slowly creaked open, and York heard footsteps. Someone walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder. At first he thought it was his mom.

"York?" A voice asked quietly.

York internally screamed. It was Caro-fucking-lina. Using all of his will power to resist sitting up and talking to her, York remained quiet, slowly breathing with his eyes closed.

Carolina sighed and took her hand away. "I'm sorry." And with that, she walked out.

York opened his eyes and bit his lip hard, staring at nothing in particular. Why did Carolina apologize? Did the others tell her that he had run off crying like a three year old? That must be it. Because there was absolutely no possible way that Carol actually liked him.

_____________

Carolina sat on the swing in her back yard, swaying back and forth very slowly. The rain was pelting her mercilessly, but she didn't care. She messed up big. She had gone against almost everything she stood for. She drank before she was 21, she kissed Tex, and she hurt York.

Carol sighed angrily. She wasn't angry at anyone but herself. Therefore, she punished herself by sitting out in the rain without a jacket or umbrella, the risk of catching a cold climbing higher and higher by the minute. The teen had also been criticizing herself in her head nonstop.

Suddenly, the rain stopped falling on her. She looked up, and saw her younger brother holding an umbrella over her. He wore a hoodie that was way too big for him (no doubt it was one borrowed from Caboose), and he sported his usual scowl, but this one was mixed with a little bit of worry and maybe a touch of annoyance. He held his own cobalt umbrella over his head while gesturing for Carolina to take the second one, her teal umbrella. Carol, however, crossed her arms and looked away.

"Leave me alone Church." Carol muttered.

"Why? So you can sit here, be angry and mope?" Church huffed.

"Yes."

"Well too bad. That's my thing, so you can fuck off."

"Church-"

"Shut up and take the umbrella. You've probably already got a cold and I don't need you getting hypothermia."

Carol opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. She took her umbrella. "Thanks."

"Whatever. Stop being a moron."

"What?"

"I said stop being a moron. You already know it's your fault. Hating yourself isn't gonna fix it."

"......"

"If you want things to get better then get off your ass and make it up to him. The sooner you fix things the sooner you'll both be happy."

Carol stared at her brother before smiling. "Thanks little brother."

"You're welcome. But I swear to god if you call me that again I'll lock you out and steal your wallet." Church rolled his eyes before walking inside.

Carol watched him go before taking out her phone (which somehow wasn't soaked, unlike her) and messaged all the other freelancers but York in an old chat room they used back in elementary school.

**_go4gold_CR_ ** _: Hey guys. I need your help with something._

**_Agent_CuddlyKitty:_ ** _Carol??? Why the hell aren't we using FB? We haven't used this chatroom since elementary school!_

**_ConnieCrush:_ ** _Hence Wash's girly username. :P_

**_Agent_CuddlyKitty:_ ** _CT shut up I was like 10 okay???_

**_elisewillfuckuUP:_ ** _Heh mine's still awesome._

**_Toille_ellioT:_ ** _I still don't know why I picked this._

**_Knock_Knock:_ ** _Because you couldn't think of anything original._

**_ConnieCrush:_ ** _Like you're one to talk, Wy._

**_Butterscotch:_ ** _I like Reggie's._

**_Agent_CuddlyKitty:_ ** _Flo, you like everything about Wyoming._

**_Butterscotch:_ ** _Just like you like everything about Tucker?_

**_Knock_Knock:_ ** _Meow chicka meow meow._

**_ConnieCrush:_ ** _Petition to call Wash and Tucker Meow Chicka Meow Meow from now on_

**_go4gold_CR:_ ** _Okay guys shut up this is serious. Maine? Tex? Are you on?_

**_BossAssBitch:_ ** _Yup. And my username is still true and fitting to this day._

**_FiringMaineCannon:_ ** _I'm never letting Elise and Connie pick my user name again._

**_elisewillfuckuUP:_ ** _1, that username is awesome and 2, I'd appreciate it if you stuck with South_

**_FiringMaineCannon:_ ** _\\_(_ _・_ _-_ _・_ _)_/_

**go4gold** **__CR_ ** **:** _ANYWAY, I need help with fixing things with York._

**_BossAssBitch:_ ** _So you're finally getting off your ass and doing it? Congrats. What got you to do it?_

**_go4gold_CR:_ ** _Church talked some sense into me._

**_All:_ ** _CHURCH???_

_____________ 

Doc woke up at 4:00 PM. Which would've been surprising, had the teen not stayed up all night watching Sherlock and Steven Universe. He hadn't been able to sleep, especially since he was killing himself with thoughts like 'I bet Donut got some hot guy to go with' or 'He probably doesn't care that I didn't show up' and 'I wish I was anyone but me'. When he wasn't staring at Tumblr posts on his laptop or watching the Crystal Gems save Beach City, he was being depressed. Part of him just wanted to stay curled up in his blankets forever in his dark room, but the rest of Doc urged him to look at his phone. As soon as he turned the device on, it practically exploded with notifications, vibrating nonstop for at least thirty seconds. When his phone finally calmed the fuck down, Doc scrolled through the notifications. 99% of them were texts from Donut. He had one text from Church, which was rare.

**_Church:_ ** _So why aren't you at the party again? I'm assuming it has something to do with Donut being a clueless fuck. Either way, get over here. I'd like to have someone competent to talk to._  
**_Donut:_ ** _Hey Doc! I know you said you were busy so you couldn't come to the party, but I figured I'd text you all night so you don't get lonely._  
**_Donut:_ ** _Hey, it's been like an hour since I texted you. You aren't THAT busy, right?_  
**_Donut:_ ** _Are you ignoring me?_  
**_Donut:_ ** _This isn't because I watched season 2 of SU without you, is it?_  
**_Donut:_ ** _I said I was sorry!_  
**_Donut:_ ** _.….…It's not about Steven Universe, is it?_  
**_Donut:_ ** _You stopped going to your therapy appointments, didn't you?_  
**_Donut:_ ** _Don't try to deny it, Doc._  
**_Donut:_ ** _I told you to talk to me if you're depressed!_  
**_Donut:_ ** _Doc._  
**_Donut:_ ** _Frank. Come on. Please. I'm worried about you._  
**_Donut:_ ** _Call me. Please._  
**_Donut:_ ** _I'll give you ten minutes to call me. I'm coming over if you don't.  
_ **_Donut:_ ** _Sorry - can't come over. Something happened with York. At least talk to your mom, okay? I'll come over tomorrow._

 

Doc stared at all the messages until he heard the door open. He looked over to see Donut standing in the doorway. The two looked at each other for what seemed like an hour before Donut walked over and sat next to Doc. 

Doc looked down at his feet, playing with his hands. "…..Hey Doc." Donut said.  


"Hey.….…" Doc replied.  


"So what was up last night?"  


"Nothing, really…."

"I'm not stupid, Frank. Come on."  
  
Doc went quiet. Whenever Donut called him by his real name, it meant he was in no mood for messing around. He was serious. He always was whenever it came to his childhood friend. Ever since Doc was hurt.

"It's just…….." Doc muttered, hugging his pillow tightly.  


Donut waited patiently for him to continue.  


"I feel like…… I'm not good enough. I feel useless. I'm a burden to my mom, to our friends, and…… and especially you…."  


"What? No you're not!"  


"How AREN'T I? You guys always drag me around no matter how annoying I get. I'm not even that good at medical stuff. I suck at everything I do…."  


"No you don't, Frank! You're super smart, and fun to be around, and you're my best friend! I can always talk to you! It's been like that ever since we were kids!"  


Doc stayed quiet.  


"You're always there for me. And I can count on you no matter what." Donut said, determination in his eyes.  
  


Doc stared at his pillow for five minutes before looking at Donut. "Do you….. Mean all of that?"

"Of course I do." Donut smiled.

They sat there for a few seconds before suddenly, Doc grabbed Donut and kissed him. Donut's eyes widened in shock. He sat there for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. Just as he was about to kiss back, Doc suddenly pulled away. Doc's face was bright red, and so was Donut's. Doc looked away. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Doc got up and ran out of the room.  


"Doc- Wait!" Donut called out in vain. He heard the bathroom door slam shut and lock.

Donut felt his lips, staring after Doc. Was it just him, or did he….. Really like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long, everybody! First my phone broke, then I moved, and then I hit a major writer's block. But I'm back now, so I'll be writing longer chapters more often. Expect Chapter 9 of Clueless and Chapter 5 of Life & Death soon! And next chapter, we'll learn some more about Doc and Donut.


	9. Rekindling the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fanfic is back, with a new cheesy chapter title and everything! This chapter around, Carolina and Donut stop fucking up and do what you've been screaming at them to do. Enjoy some closure and fluff!

\- 1 Week Later -  


Carolina paced back and forth in her living room, waiting for Tex to show up. She was picking her up to take her to Wash's house where everyone else was. Everyone including York. The plan was simple. Wash would say that he wanted to hang out, and when York asked if Carolina and Tex were going to be there, Wash would lie and deny it.  
  
Church rolled his eyes. Probably for the fiftieth time that day. "Relax, Carol. Everything'll go smoothly. Besides if you keep this up you'll wear out the carpet. And you know how much dad would hate that."  
  
Carolina sat down next to him on the couch. "You're right, you're right. I just. I feel like-"  
  
"Woah woah woah. Let me stop you there, sis. Our talk last week doesn't make me your therapist. You want someone to rant to? Call Donut."  
  
"Maybe I should… As weird as that sounds."

"Actually, forget what I said. Donut's been pretty down as of late."

"Sure he is, Church. I don't think the walking rainbow of our group EVER gets upset." Carolina scoffed.

"Carol, everybody gets depressed at some point. Did you ever think York could get this depressed?" Church retorted.  
  
"Well. No."  
  
"Exactly." Church drank some coffee. When Carolina really thought about it, she almost ALWAYS saw her brother with coffee.  
  
"So what's he upset about? Doesn't a chat with Doc usually make him feel better?"  
  
"Actually, Doc is kind of the reason he's upset."

"What? Did they fight or something?"

"No, nothing like that. Doc sort of…. kissed him."

"Really? Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Normally, yeah. Only Doc freaked out immediately afterwards, locked himself in the bathroom and nearly had a panic attack. His mom actually called me and asked me to help get him out after Donut left."

"Since when were you Doc's emergency contact?"

Church, for the fifty-first time, rolled his eyes. "Since we talked about how life sucks on the school roof one time."  
  
"When was this?"

"A couple years ago on Valentine's Day. Doc was feeling pretty shitty, and we've known each other since grade school, so when I found him on the roof, I asked him what was up and I let him rant to me. We've been buddies ever since, I guess."

"But I thought he always hung out with Donut."

"What, do you stalk Doc 24/7? He's not obsessed with Donut, ya know. He does other things."

"Sorry, I just didn't really think you had anything in common."

"We both hate big crowds, we both like Sherlock, we both like video games, and in the first grade I stuck up for him at some point."

"Really? What made that happen?"

"Look, Carolina. As much as I love giving you all the juicy details about what happened when I was a kid, I'd rather you stop asking questions. You'd know all this stuff if you ever hung out with me when we were younger. Plus. Tex is here." He said, gesturing to the girl walking into the living room.  
  
Carolina sighed and nodded, getting up and walking out.  


Tex and Carolina walked out the door, got on their bikes and headed to Wash's house. When they got there, the two walked in through the front door and once they were inside, everyone went quiet. Obviously because York was staring at Carolina and Tex as if they were about to shoot him in the head. After a few minutes of intense staring, York tore his gaze away from the girls. "What are you guys doing here?" He sighed.  
  
"We came to apologize for hurting you, York." Tex said.  
  
"And why's that?"

"Because we know you love Carolina. And she loves you too. We made a huge mistake that night."  
  
York froze, looking at the floor and only the floor. "What."  
  
"I……" Carolina gulped, "I like- no. I love you, York. That night, somebody had spiked the punch, and Tex and I had a stupid drinking contest. We didn't know that there was alcohol, so we got really drunk, and that's why we were making out. I'm really sorry that you had to see that."  
  
York stayed completely silent, not looking at anyone. After what seemed like hours of quiet, he finally looked at the two.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"What?!" Everyone nearly shouted in unison.  
  
"I. Don't. Believe. You."  
  
"York, are you honestly saying you think that Carolina and Tex are lying about the punch being spiked just to trick you?" Wyoming asked, befuddled.  
  
"No, I saw the punch getting spiked. I know that that's true. I just don't think that they were drunk when were making out."  
  
"WHY would we ever make out on purpose?" Tex did her best not to scream at York.  
  
"Because you like each other."

"That's insane, York-!" Carolina spoke.  
  
"Opposites attract. It's that simple."

"Oh. My. God, York." South growled, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
  
"What? It's true!"  
  
"No it isn't! Carolina's liked you for awhile now! We were all waiting for one of you guys to confess, but NOOOOOOOOO. You have to wait forever and THEN just ASSUME that the other DOESN'T like you!!! It's like you're Florida and Wyoming 2.0!" South stood up as she yelled.  
  
"Hey!" Wyoming protested.  
  
"Zip it, mustache. And York, I swear to Zelda that if you don't shut up and get the fact that this was all a mistake through your intensely THICK skull, I WILL GO HERO OF TIME ON YOUR ASS." South poked York in the chest rather hard as the other teens stared at her wide eyed. Well except for North. At this point he was used to her freak-outs.  
  
Carolina, after getting over the fact that South just chewed York out as if he were a disobedient child, cleared her throat and walked over to York as South sat back down. "York, I really am sorry. And I really do like you. I was just being dumb. I should've told you how I felt sooner."  
  
York stared up at his crush, uncertain. He looked from her, to the floor, then back to Carolina, who seemed worried and nervous. After thinking for a minute, York smiled. "I forgive you."  
  
"Really?" Carolina asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. But on one condition."  
  
"What is it?" She uncharacteristically gulped.  
  
"You go on a date with me." He winked.  
  
Carolina just sat there, blinking for a few seconds before laughing. "Alright, alright. You're such a dork."

"I know." York grinned.  
  
_____________  
  
Doc held onto his pillow as if his life depended on it. And in reality, he felt it did. His anxiety and depression were both crushing him at once, and he had been forced to take his glasses off because his nonstop tears had fogged them up. Ever since that day last week, he hadn't been able to sleep because he was so stressed out and sad. The stressor this time was the thought that Doc hadn't been able to shake: that he had ruined his friendship with Donut. He didn't know why he had kissed his friend. Perhaps he had just felt so happy that someone accepted him and cared for him that he just stopped thinking. Either way, he could never face Donut again. Doc had a simple solution. He'd never ever leave his room again. It wasn't practical, but he didn't care. He couldn't look at anyone ever again. If Donut came over and tried to talk to him, he'd lock the door and stay quiet until he left.  
Wiping at his eyes uselessly, Doc let go of his pillow, put his glasses back on and hesitantly checked his phone. He ignored the barrage of texts from Donut and looked at all of his other texting conversations. He had been talking to Church about what happened, but the angsty teen honestly didn't know what to tell Doc. Though Doc couldn't blame him. It was a pretty crazy situation. Sighing and turning on yet another episode of Steven Universe on his laptop, Doc sat back and sighed.  
_____________

Grif stared at Donut as if he were the weirdest thing on Earth. "Uh. So what are you doing here?"

Donut groaned impatiently. "I told you, I need emotional support!"

"Yeah, I heard that part, but why me? Isn't Florida your go-to guy for this stuff?" Grif scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Normally, yes, but he's on a date with Wyoming at the moment."

"Fiiiiiiiiiine. If it'll get you to stop bothering me. Anyway, why is Doc so sad anyway?"

"Well, I think I've been a little ignorant when it comes to paying attention to him. I didn't even notice that he had feelings for me. And that I had them for him, too."

"Pft. And you tease other people about not knowing their own feelings?"

"Simmon'sfuturehusbandsayswhat?"

"What?"

"HA! Anyway. Doc's sad about that and the fact that he feels like he's unimportant. I think that's because of his dad dying when he was 8. His mom had to take care of him all by herself after that, so when he wasn't with me, he was alone a lot of the time because she was always at work. Then his mom wasn’t able to spend that much time with him because she was so stressed about money and stuff. And he was getting bullied a lot, so he just kept getting more and more depressed, so his mom started taking him to a therapist even though Doc didn't wanna go. And-"

"Woah woah woah, Donut. As much as I want you to get this over with, I don't think you should be talking to me about Doc's personal business. Just cut to the chase."

"He kissed me and then he panicked and locked himself in the bathroom and now he won't talk to me."

"Woah he kissed you?"

"Yes, Grif, try to follow along here!"

"Okay, okay, yeesh. So what do you want me to do?" 

"I dunno. Any idea of what I could do?"

"Well, Church has known Doc almost as long as you, and he texted me at some point saying that he was tired as hell because he had to help Doc out for awhile last week, so maybe he knows something."

"I'll go talk to him then!" Donut ran off.  
  
"Just don’t piss him off! He won't tell you shit if you do!" Grif called after him.  
  
_____________  
  
Carolina walked up the stairs with Donut. "So why did you want to see Church?"

"Because Grif told me that he talked to Doc, so I wanna ask him some questions." Donut said.  
  
"Alrighty then."  
  
Carolina led Donut to her brother's room, opened the door, and walked in. "Church, you have a visitor."

Church was in bed, growling as he yanked the covers over his face, hissing at the cursed light that had been let into his pitch dark room. "Caboose, what did I say about coming over in the morning?!?!"  
  
"Actually, it's me, Church!" Donut said, a smile on his face.  
  
Church groaned loudly. "Oh fuck me with a spatula."  
  
"Have fun you two. I'm off to go on my date with York." Carolina grinned, shoving Donut into the dark room, closing the door and walking away.  
  
The two sat in silence for a good five minutes before Donut broke said silence. "So uh. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions? About Doc?"

Church sighed, and although Donut couldn't see the other boy, he was pretty sure that Church had eye-rolled into another dimension. "Fiiiiine."  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Donut grinned.

"Just tone it down on the perkiness."

"You got it! I mean uh. Sure."

"Ask away."  
  
"So what happened after I left that night?"

"Well, Doc had apparently been in the bathroom for two whole hours crying, and his mom couldn't convince him to come out, so she called me to come help."

"But why you?"

"Because Doc and I have been buddies for awhile. We just don't hang out all the time."

"Okay, and did Doc say why he freaked out?"

"Something about kissing you ruined your friendship and that he couldn't ever face you again."

"What?! But it didn't ruin our friendship! In fact I really loved the ki-" Donut froze, blushing hard.

"You loved the what?"

Donut sighed. "I loved the kiss. It made me realize that I have feelings for him too."

"Oh my god. Then just go tell him that! Every situation in life doesn't have to be straight from a cheesy drama! Or one of your weird fanfictions."

"You know what? You're right, Church!"

"I know."

"I'm gonna go tell Doc how I feel!"

"Yes."

"And I won't take no for an answer because I know he loves me too!"

"Yes."

"And then you and Caboose are gonna go on double dates with us!" Donut said, running out.

"Yeah-- wait, WHAT."  
  
_____________  
  
Doc practically jumped three feet into the air when he heard the front door downstairs open and slam shut so hard that the TV on his desk shook slightly. Then again when he heard a BAMBAMBAMBAM on his bedroom door. He was home alone, and his mom was working late tonight, so it obviously wasn't her. Wondering who it was since no one was saying anything, he walked right over to the door, just like any horror movie protagonist would, and opened the door only to go wide eyed when he saw Donut. The two just stood there staring for a few awkward moments before Doc tried to shut the door again and lock it. However, his attempt was in vain as Donut quickly slipped passed him and into the room. Doc whipped around and looked at his- friend? Crush? Ex-Friend? What the hell was his relationship with Donut now?

"Frank! Just calm down and let me talk to you. It's really important!" Donut pleaded.

"Why? So you can say we aren't friends anymore to my face?" Doc muttered, looking away.

"What?! No! I'd never end our friendship!"

"Sure."

"Frank, come on. I. I have something to confess."

Doc looked up at him. "And that is?"

"I- Well- I sort of- I really-" Donut screamed at himself internally. Why was this so hard?! When he had left Church's house he was all pumped  
up and ready to go! But now he was…. Failing miserably.

Doc raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I. I really…… What I'm trying to say is….. Frank." Donut looked from the floor up to Doc, taking a deep breath. "I really like you!"  
  
Doc stared at Donut as if he had grown a second head. There was a long, awkward silence before Doc spoke. “Are…… Are you sure?”  
  
Donut smiled nervously. “Yeah!”  
  
“Alright. Do you uhm. Wanna…. kiss again?” Doc asked with a hesitant smile.  
  
Donut chuckled and nodded. “Of course!”  
  
Doc walked over to Donut, who stepped forward and kissed him with a grin. The two just stood there for a few minutes, gazing into each other’s eyes and smiling like dorks. They eventually sat down on Doc’s bed and watched some Steven Universe and ordered a pizza. They spent the whole night cuddling and watching Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, and Voltron Legendary Defender, since Donut practically begged on his knees for Doc to get into anime. Doc actually became very interested in Voltron, ranting about how Pidge was the best character after the first episode as Donut listened with a knowing grin. Donut ended up spending the night, and the two had agreed that they were going to go on a date the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH, I'M NOT DEAD?! That's a surprise! Dear god it's been what, three months since the last update? Anyway, thank you guys so much for not ditching my stupid fanfics, and sorry if this chapter seems short. If you wanna follow me on tumblr (dear god I get back after three months of nothing and advertise my blog, jfc), you can see all the art I do! I'll mainly be drawing stuff from RvB, FFVII, Overwatch, Voltron, Aphmau's Series, and maybe some Steven Universe or Mystic Messenger. Anyway, if you're a fan of any of those, I'd recommend following me. (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و http://nolavashell.tumblr.com


	10. The “I” In Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Guess Who's Back blares in the distance-

"GRIF! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THROW THAT RED SHELL AT ME?!?” Simmons practically screeched as Toad went spinning out of control.

“Because you passed me! I have to be in first place.” Grif said as if it were the most well-known law of the universe.

“WE’RE ON THE SAME TEAM! NOW TUCKER PASSED ME UP _AND_ GOT ME WITH A BANANA!”

“Bow chicka bow--“

“Shut up, Tucker!” Grif and Simmons shouted.

“…….wow. Hostile, much?”

Simmons growled in frustration, “And now I’m in sixth place! Thanks a fucking lot, Grif. Bowser really fucking suits you.”

“Whatever. Koopa King’s still in first place.” Grif scoffed.

“You know, there’s no ‘I’ in team, Grif.” Simmons glared at his ~~boy~~ friend.

“Oh yeah? Well there’s no ‘u’ either! So if I’m not on the team, and you’re not on the team, then nobody’s on the goddamn team! The team sucks!” Grif looked at him as he crossed the finish line.

“I’m on the team. So is Lopez!” Donut pointed out.

“This doesn’t concern you, Donut!” Simmons shouted, meeting Grif’s glare and returning fire, “And maybe the team sucks because of who we have as first player.”

“Here we fucking go again.” Lopez rolled his eyes.

“You’re right, Lopez. They are a cute couple.” Donut nodded in ‘agreement’.

This earned him looks from Lopez and Locus that would’ve killed him if their eyes were capable of glaring actual daggers.

“It’s my WiiU, therefore I get to be first player!” Grif countered, leaning back in his bean bag chair.

“That doesn’t mean you have to be the worst team player EVER!” Simmons’ glare hardened.

“You’re right, Simmons. And that’s why I take pride in being exactly that.”

“Why?!”

“Because it annoys the fuck out of you, and well, I’ve gotta say, that’s one of my favorite pastimes.”

“You’re such a dick!”

“Ironic, coming from the guy NAMED Dick.”

“MY FIRST NAME IS RICHARD!”

“How do you even get Dick from Richard?” Church raised an eyebrow and looked up from his phone.

“You ask nicely.” Tucker winked.

“Shut up, Tucker!” Grif and Simmons ordered again as Church groaned.

“Either way, my point is, that you are a grade-A, certified, without a doubt, undeniable, total Halloween themed snack cake.”

Grif gasped, “How, DARE you! You take that back you fucking beanpole. Everyone knows the true snack cakes are the originals. I am NOTHING like those rip offs.”

“Make me!”

Grif screamed and tackled Simmons and the two rolled around on the floor, practically snarling as they tried to pin one another to said floor. Grif eventually ended up on top, although he was wheezing from all the effort. Then again, so was Simmons.

“Gonna take it back, asshat?” Grif panted.

Simmons scoffed before taking a deep breath, attempting to get more oxygen into his lungs, but mostly failing due to Grif sitting on his stomach, “Never.”

“Alright, suit yourself.” Grif shrugged as he pulled a sharpie out of his hoodie pocket.

“Wait. Grif. No. Don’t you dare.”

A wicked grin nearly split Grif’s face in half. “Don’t I dare what Simmons?”

“Don’t draw on me!”

“Hm. Ya know, if I weren’t, as you said, a Halloween themed snack cake, then I’d listen. But according to you, dear, I am.”

“GRIF DON’T!” Simmons screeched.

“Why is no one fucking pointing out that Grif called him ‘dear’?” Lopez asked, earning a shrug from Locus.

“Hm. Maybe I’ll play connect the dots with your freckles. Make a nice dick shape.” Grif smirked.

Simmons gasped, “NOOOOOO!”

“Oh, I know!”

Grif quickly began drawing on Simmons’s face, writing “DICK” on his forehead in big bold letters.

“I HATE YOU SO MUCH” Simmons groaned.

“Meh. Anything new you’d like to share with the class?”

“You’re a fucking incompetent, lazy, idiotic son of a bitch.” He declared, finally succeeding in shoving Grif off.

“Eat my ass.”

“Suck my dick.”

“But I’m allergic to shrimp.” Grif grinned, before yelping as Simmons tackled him.

The evening continued like that. Grif and Simmons fought almost constantly, then Sister ordered everyone pizza. A pretty typical summer day. As the rest of the gang’s vacation flew by, they got into more random shenanigans. Wash and Tucker spent a whole week marathoning Stranger Things and Voltron: Legendary Defender, and when they hadn’t had enough, they decided to take a leap into the rabbit hole and ask Donut for anime recommendations.

Wash sighed, “Okay, so we just finished Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Well. Most of it anyway.”

“Orochimaru’s a punk ass bitch.” Tucker stated, arms crossed.

“Anyway, we need another anime to watch. What do you recommend?”

Donut took a moment to ponder the question. “Hmm. Well, Hunter X Hunter is going to be coming off of hiatus in December or something, so why don’t you try that?”

“How many episodes are there?”

“Close to 200. Not sure exactly how many, but it’s close to 200.”

“Alright. We’ll give it a whirl.”

“What about video games?” Tucker asked.

“I’m not very familiar with those. Ask Grif.” Donut suggested, “Anyway, Doc and I are about to rewatch Voltron again.”

“What? This is like your twentieth time!”

“So? We like to be thorough. Get all the details. We need more info on Thace.”

“Dude, there’s no way he survived that explo—“

“BLASPHEMY! THORAN WILL SAIL!!!”

“But he’s never even met Coran—“ Before Tucker could finish, Donut ended the video call.

“…….Wow.”

“Okay, I’m gonna find a reliable site to watch Hunter X Hunter on. You ask Grif about your video games.” Wash said, walking over to the big TV screen that Tucker’s computer, Xbox One, PS4 and Wii U were hooked up to.

“Alright.” Tucker was already starting a video call with Grif.

After three tries, Tucker had no luck. He looked at the time. It was 8am. No wonder Grif wasn’t answering. Grif’s sleep schedule during the summer was go to sleep whenever the hell he wanted, and wake up at least after noon. Fortunately, Hunter X Hunter started, and Tucker’s lack of video games was forgotten on the laptop as he and his boyfriend became engrossed in the adventures of Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio.

_____________

Donut rolled over in his bed sleepily, groaning as his phone rang. Groggily, the blond felt around on his nightstand, eventually finding his phone, answering, and holding it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“WHAT THE FUCK DONUT?!?!?!?!?!??” Lavernius Tucker’s voice screeched from the phone, startling Donut into falling off his bed.

“Tucker?! What happened?!” Donut sat up.

“WHY WOULD YOU RECOMMEND THIS ANIME TO US”

“Huh? Hunter X Hunter?”

“YES”

“Ohhhhh. Chimera Ant arc?”

“WHAT THE FUCK ELSE WOULD IT BE”

“What’s that in the background?”

“WASH SOBBING”

“Oh. At” He checked his bedside clock. “2am?”

“YES. IT’S A VERY VULNERABLE TIME FOR US”

“Okay then. Man, when you get farther into Naruto…”

“WHAT”

“Nothing! Here, I’ll send you a link to an anime that’ll make you feel good inside.”

“That sounded weird.”

“You get my point.”

“Does it have feels?”

“….kinda? I mean, Viktor does cry….”

“We’ve already seen Yuri on Ice, Donut.”

“Oh. Uh, how about Nyanko Days?”

“Oh god. Is it about cats?”

“TUCKER IF THERE’S A CAT ANIME WE ARE WATCHING IT” Wash screamed in the background.

“Alright, alright. Send me a link.”

“On it! By the way, did you ever get game stuff from Grif?” Donut asked as he walked over to his laptop.

“No. We were too busy with Hunter X Hunter.”

“Ah. Well he told me to tell you that he recommends Final Fantasy 7, 10, and 15. And Dream Daddy.”

“Oh my god. Grif plays Dream Daddy?”

“Uh oh. I was supposed to say that I recommended that one.”

“WHO DID HE PICK”

“….Hugo.”

“Huh. Well color me surprised.”

_____________

The next day, Wash was scrolling through his Facebook feed, when a notification for the old elementary school chat popped up. With a sigh, he opened it.

_**HumanEspresso:** oh my fucking hell this is the cheesiest thing_

_**BossAssBitch:** lmao I told you the nicknames were cringey_

_**masterLOCKpick:** Tex???? Who did you add to the group chat????_

_**BossAssBitch:** everyone_

_**ConnieCrush:** YES_

_**ConnieCrush:** NOW EVERYONE WILL SEE WASH’S GIRLY USERNAME_

Washington went red in the face, fingers now frantically flying across his laptop keyboard. 

_**Agent_CuddlyKitty:** TEX WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME_

_**BossAssBitch:** I want the throne. Long live the king_

_**Agent_CuddlyKitty:** THIS IS NO TIME FOR LION KING REFERENCES_

_**DoubleODonut:** too soon, Tex! :’(_

_**BossAssBitch:** it’s been twenty years Donut_

_**DoubleODonut:** IT HAS?????_

_**BowChickaBowWow:** WASH OH MY GOD YOU’RE SO CUTE_

_**Agent_CuddlyKitty:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**Toille_ellioT:** guys can you maybe chill South and I are trying to watch Love Live_

_**elisewillfuckuUP:** North you weren’t supposed to TELL THEM_

_**Toille_ellioT:** nico nico nii?_

_**bedheadfordays:** oh my god there are closet weebs e v e r y w h e r e_

_**ConnieCrush:** lemme guess. Grif? Very accurate username_

_**bedheadfordays:** bingo_

_**Simmons:** wait we were supposed to come up with usernames?_

_**BowChickaBowWow:** wow way to fucking go simmons_

_**DidSomeoneCallADoctor:** I did it my first time too. Don’t feel bad! _

_**FuckingAWESOME:** let’s play spot the mercy main_

_**DoubleODonut:** doc’s been playing a lot of Overwatch_

_**bedheadfordays:** who hasn’t_

_**DeathBlossom:** Ten bucks says Washington hasn’t._

_**FuckingAWESOME:** round two: spot the reaper main_

_**go4gold_CR:** okay can someone please tell me who’s who_

_**BossAssBitch:** Grif is bedheadfordays, you already know who Simmons is, Donut is DoubleODonut, Lopez is YouCan’tSpeakSpanish, Church is HumanEspresso, Tucker’s obviously BowChickaBowWow, Caboose is Church’sBestFreind, Kai is KaiKai, Doc is DidSomeoneCallADoctor, Locus is DeathBlossom, and Felix is…. Oh my god. Fuck you Felix._

_**FuckingAWESOME:** go on, Tex. Say it._

_**BossAssBitch:** Felix is FuckingAWESOME._

_**FuckingAWESOME:** I’ll be here all week, everybody_

_**DeathBlossom:** unfortunately._

_**FuckingAWESOME:** ow_

_**YouCan’tSpeakSpanish:** dear god you people need help_

_**DoubleODonut:** Lopez?! You can read English?! :O_

_**YouCan’tSpeakSpanish:** Yeah. Just can’t speak it._

_**DeathBlossom:** this chatroom is a good thing. Because now he can tell you to go fuck yourselves when you falsely translate what he says_

_**HumanEspresso:** yeah we’re very happy for you two. Go get a room._

_**YouCan’tSpeakSpanish:** you and Caboose first_

_**DeathBlossom:** need some ice, Church?_

_**Church’sBestFreind:** yes! Church! Let’s go get a room! We can watch my favorite shows in it!_

_-HumanEspresso has logged off-_

_**FiringMaineCannon:** wow._

_**BossAssBitch:** anyway, I added everyone because I won a bunch of free wristbands for unlimited rides at the fair tomorrow. Who wants to go?_

_____________

“I don’t wanna be here.” Church groaned for the umpteenth time as the bus rolled to a stop.

Grif rolled his eyes, “We fucking know, Church.”

“So why do I have to come?”

“Because I was feeling evil this morning.” Tex shrugged.

“When aren’t you feeling evil?”

“Valid point.”

As the group walked onto the fair grounds, the scent of overpriced food wafted through the air, accompanied by the expected, but annoying, screams of delight from people on rides. Music was being played throughout the grounds, and little kids ran around excitedly, chattering about face painting and hot dogs.

“Alright. Obviously, we won’t all be going in one big group. So, let’s get into little groups like we did at Disneyland.” Tex ordered.

“I’m going with York!” Carolina suddenly latched onto her boyfriend’s arm, earning her stares of varying judgements. “What? I can’t be excited about spending time with my boyfriend?”

“No, we just aren’t used to it yet.” Church looked at her.

“Ah. That makes sense, I guess.”

“Well I know that I’m going with Reggie.” Florida grinned.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Wyoming grinned, entwining their fingers together.

Donut beamed at the small gesture. Actually, he had a weird smile on his face any time Florida and Wyoming showed some form of PDA. “Mind if Frankie and I join you?”

“Not at all!” Florida smiled back at him.

Everyone split up into groups. Tucker and Washington went with Carolina and York. Church went with Caboose while South and CT went on their own as well. Donut and Doc, as previously mentioned, joined Florida and Wyoming. Lopez, Locus and Felix made up another group, and Grif, Simmons, North, Maine and Tex were the last group. 

“Alright, I say we hit every single ride they have here.” Tucker grinned.

“I don’t see why not.” Carolina shrugged.

“Good thing Tex didn’t go with Church and Caboose though. Otherwise we’d have take two of Disney Land.” He laughed.

She hummed, “I don’t know. She seemed sorry. She probably wouldn’t do it again.”

Tucker blinked, surprised. “……I guess.”

Carolina clapped her hands together. “Now then. Let’s go see which rides we’ll go on first.”

The group went around the fair, going on rides and playing the obviously rigged games. At some point they bumped into North’s group while they were in line for the same ride, and proceeded to go on it together. Then they parted ways again.

A few hours later, they decided to get lunch. After they decided what trashy, overpriced meals they wanted to get, the four waited in line.

“I wonder why all the food here is so overpriced.” Wash mused.

York snorted, “Because the people who run these things are greedy. They take advantage of fair-goers getting thirsty and hungry from all the walking around and charge extra.”

“That’s bullshit. Next time I come to one of these things I’m bringing my own snacks.” Tucker pouted.

“Same here.” Wash agreed, nodding.

“Guys, come on. It’s our turn.” Carolina called, suddenly at the front of the line.

Once the group had ordered and gotten their food, they decided to walk around as they ate. Just as York and Carolina finished their hotdogs, they passed a stage that had posters and signs surrounding it, advertising a dance contest. York gasped.

“Guys! We have to do this!” He insisted, pointing at the signs.

Carolina took one look at them and scowled, crossing her arms. “No.”

“Aw, why?”

“Because I’ll just embarrass myself! There’s no point to these things!”

Tucker looked at her, “But we’d be doing it with you! It’ll be fun!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on, Carolina!” Tucker groaned.

“Yeah. Come on, Carolina.” York grinned.

Carolina grimaced. “York, don’t you dare sing that.”

He only grinned wider. “Come on, Carolina, have fun, Carolina.”

“Yorrrk.”

“I'd like to take you to a movie, but you won't leave the training room floor.”

“What’s going on?” Tucker looked to his boyfriend.

“At some point, Carolina refused to stop training for Track meets because she wanted to beat Tex so bad. It got so annoying and worrying that York, North and South wrote and composed an entire song to get her to stop.” Wash laughed.

“Oh my god, that’s too perfect.”

York continued, “I wanna bring you to the mall to buy shoes, but you're obsessed with the leaderboard---baby!”

After a stunning musical performance from York, Carolina begrudgingly gave in. Now all they needed was to sign up.

York and Carolina decided to dance to Everybody Talks by Neon Trees, while Tucker and Wash chose Just A Little Bit by Kids of 88.

Several dancing teams went before either pair, and while both Carolina and Wash were nervous, they managed to have fun and dance their hearts out. Just after Tucker and Wash got off the stage and made their way back to Carolina and York, Death by Glamour came on and Florida and Donut got onstage.

“No fucking way.” Tucker gasped as the two danced.

“What’s the matter, Tucker? Afraid Florida and Donut will beat you?” A familiar voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see Wyoming, who was smirking smugly next to a sheepish Doc.

“Wyoming? What’re you doing here?” York raised an eyebrow.

“Watching Butch and Donut compete. What else?”

Wash snorted, “Nice. Well I hate to be the one to tell you, but there’s no rivalry or anything. We only did this for fu—“

“We’re going to win, obviously!” Carolina, York and Tucker interrupted in unison.

“Uh oh.” Doc sighed.

“Fifty bucks says Wash and I won!” Tucker smirked.

“One hundred says Carol and I did!” York shouted.

“Two hundred says Flo and Donut win.” Wyoming grinned.

“We’ll see about that when the judges speak.” Carolina crossed her arms.

Wash sighed. “At least Tex isn’t competing.”

Half an hour later, the winners were announced. It was a three-way tie between Yorkolina, Tuckington and Florida and Donut.

“…….Now what?” Tucker looked at the others.

“Good job you guys! I guess this means we split the prize between us!” Florida smiled.

Carolina huffed and nodded, “Right.”

“Wait, what was the prize again?” York asked.

“Some paperclips and a Subway coupon.” Tucker said.

“What?!” Carolina whirled to look at him.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!”

Donut laughed, “The prize is free carnival food for the rest of the day.”

“Oh. I bet Grif is gonna hate us when he hears that we won it.”

“Who says he’ll ever find out?” Wash looked at his boyfriend.

“Grif has a sixth sense when it comes to being petty about food.”

_____________

Tex, Maine, North, Grif and Simmons were all walking away from a particularly scary ride. This had been their tenth fast ride in a row, so they decided to take it easy for awhile.

“Step right up, folks! Test your strength! Think you can beat this game?!” Someone shouted.

The group directed their attention to the man who was shouting. He was standing in front of, as expected, the Test Your Strength game. Judging by the number displayed at the top of the game, the high score was only halfway to the top. It was clearly rigged.

Tex smirked, “Hey, guys, why don’t we try that game out?”

Maine shrugged, “I don’t see why not.” He mumbled.

“Have fun with that. Those things are always rigged.” Grif snorted.

“I know.” Tex grinned.

North chuckled, “Oh boy.”

They walked over to the game, and without saying a thing, Tex handed the game guy a couple tickets and grabbed the biggest hammer available.

The middle-aged man looked smug, “Well, little lady, I’d be careful if I were you. That’s pretty heavy. You could hurt yourse—“

A loud ding interrupted him as the bell rang, signaling that Tex had hit the top.

“Wh-What?! That’s impossible! The game’s—“

“What, rigged?” Tex smirked.

He gulped, “Why you--!” Then he sighed angrily, “Whatever. Lucky shot. Take a prize.”

Tex grinned triumphantly and grabbed an inflatable sword, a panther plush toy, and a pair of black light up shutter shades. She knew she was only supposed to take one prize, but no fucks were given.

Maine didn’t say anything. He walked over and did the same as Tex, only he grabbed five cat plushies, a skateboard and a purple rabbit plush. He gave the skateboard and rabbit to North, who grinned and took them.

“Thanks, Maine. You didn’t have to, you know.” North chuckled, only receiving a shrug in response.

After the group played some more games, they found one of the many ring throwing games at the fair. Maine noticed a huge cat plush hanging in the game’s tent, and went wide eyed.

“I need that.” He and Wash said at the same time.

“Wait, what?” Wash looked at him.

Standing on the other end of the game booth was Wash, along with Tucker, Carolina and York. Carolina and York were sharing a milkshake, but Maine paid that no mind.

“I saw the cat first, Wash.”

“Like hell you did! I saw it first! That cat’s mine!”

“We’ll see.”

The two played against each other, throwing ring after ring to see who would win the cat.

They both failed miserably.

Neither of them had enough precision to get the rings on the bottles, no matter how hard they tried. Then North snorted, finally having enough of their suffering. He handed the game guy a few tickets, and in one try, landed enough rings to get the stuffed cat, which was nearly as big as him.

He gave it to Maine, “Since you gave me the bunny and the skateboard.” North smiled.

Maine smiled back, “Thanks.”

“Dammit.” Wash pouted.

_____________

“So, what do you guys want to do next?” Donut asked, taking a bite of his and Doc’s cotton candy.

Florida hummed for a moment before looking at Donut, “I say we play some games.”

“Yeah, same here.” Doc nodded.

“Alright! Let’s go then!” Donut began walking towards the games.

Over the next half hour, Wyoming won Florida so many prizes that they had to have Donut and Doc help carry them. He was really good at the shooting games. After about the fiftieth stuffed animal, Donut and Doc finally grabbed some bags to hold the prizes in.

“Reggie, you’re spoiling me.” Florida laughed as Wyoming placed a flower crown on his head.

Wyoming grinned, “Oh please, Butch.” He placed a kiss on his nose, “You’re too sweet to spoil. I’m simply treating you the way you deserve to be treated.”

Florida blushed and smiled, pulling Wyoming in for a kiss.

“They’re so adorable!” Donut whispered excitedly to Doc.

“They really are.” Doc chuckled.

“But you know what?”

“Hm?”

Donut kissed Doc on the cheek, “You’re even cuter!”

Doc blushed and failed to hide the dorky grin that spread across his face, “Donut, stop it!” He laughed.

“Never. Never ever never.” He pecked him on the nose.

Doc kissed Donut on the cheek and rubbed their noses together.

The four then proceeded to wander around. Eventually, Donut spotted a petting zoo.

“A petting zoo?! This place has everything!” Donut ran over and immediately started to pet some bunnies.

Doc, Florida and Wyoming all followed, Doc kneeling on the ground with his boyfriend and picking up a particularly fluffy rabbit. The rabbit cuddled up against him, and Doc grinned, petting it.

“Aren’t you the cutest?” Donut cooed as he pampered a rabbit.

Florida walked over to the rabbits, “You’re right! They are pretty cute.” He smiled, then gasped and picked a rabbit up.

“What is it, Flo?” Wyoming asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I found a Reggie bunny!” Florida grinned giddily, turning around to show the rabbit to his boyfriend. The rabbit was pure white, but on either side of it’s nose, the fur was black, making it look like the rabbit had a big moustache.

Wyoming chuckled, “What do you know? It does look like me.”

“Hold it in your arms! I need to take a picture!” Florida gently handed the fluffy creature to Reginald, who stared at it as Florida got his phone out.

“Don’t you go stealing my boyfriend from me, you fuzzy doppleganger.” Wyoming narrowed his eyes, half-joking.

“Hey Wy.” Florida grinned, holding up his phone, “Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Rabbit.”

“Rabbit who?” He smirked.

“Rabbit up gently, it’s fragile.”

Wyoming snorted and laughed, and Florida snapped a picture before pocketing his phone and walking over to his boyfriend as he set the rabbit down. They kissed before Wyoming started grinning again.

“What’re you smiling about?” Florida chuckled.

“Knock knock.”

“Oh? Who’s there?”

“I love you.”

Florida grinned, “I love you who?”

“Don’t ask who, because it’s you.” Wyoming hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Florida giggled and kissed Wyoming’s jaw, hugging back.

Meanwhile, Donut and Doc were taking selfies with the bunnies, Donut making bunny ears behind Doc’s head. After that, they continued to pet the rabbits. Then Donut looked up  
at the sky.

“Hey, it’s getting dark. We should go on the Ferris Wheel now!” The blond pointed out.

“That sounds perfect.” Wyoming nodded, picking up Florida’s bags and walking towards the ride.

Once they were all seated on the Ferris Wheel, the four chatted as they slowly got to the top. Then, there was a creaking noise, and the ride halted. 

“That can’t be good…” Doc muttered.

“The ride’s temporarily out of order! Those of you who can’t get down, just hang tight! We’ll fix it in no time!” The ride operator shouted from the ground.

“Well, at least we already did a bunch of stuff tonight.” He laughed a bit.

Donut snickered and nodded, “Yeah. So how should we pass the time?” He asked, turning to Florida and Wyoming before pausing.

The two were already making out, Florida now sitting in Wyoming’s lap as they kissed. It seemed like they forgot Donut and Doc were even there. Which was fine with them, since they didn’t mind PDA.

Things went on like that for about five or ten minutes until Doc fell asleep leaning against Doc’s shoulder. Soon after that, the ride started moving again, and after another (complimentary) round on the Ferris Wheel, Donut woke Doc up and they all got off the ride.

_____________

“Church! Church! Look!” Caboose gasped, tugging on his best friend’s sleeve and pointing.

“Ugh. Caboose, I’m not buying you more cotton candy.” Church rolled his eyes.

“No, not that Church! Look! Church!”

“Caboose, I swear to god, if you—“ He was interrupted by the loud sound of an elephant’s trumpet. “What.”

“There are elephant rides Church! Let’s go!” Caboose picked up his friend and ran, Church screaming the entire time.

Once they got in line, Church sighed. “I don’t see how this will be fun, but fine. You won’t let me hear the end of it if I say no.”

“Yay! Thanks Church!” Caboose smiled.

Church smiled without realizing it. “Whatever.” He looked away, still smiling.

When it was their turn, Caboose, despite being told not to, ran to the elephant. He excitedly got on it’s back, Church nervously following.

“Oh you are such a good girl! You are a great girl! What is your name?” Caboose asked the elephant, patting her sweetly.

“This is Paula. She’s an African elephant.” The elephant’s caretaker smiled.

“Paula! You’re a good girl aren’t you? Who’s a good girl?” Caboose kissed Paula’s head, and she trumpeted, using her trunk to rub his head.

Church went bug eyed. “Holy shit.”

“Paula certainly seems to like you!” The caretaker laughed.

“I like you too Paula. Oh! Paula! This is Church! He’s my best friend! Church! Say hello!” Caboose looked at Church expectantly.

“Uh. Hi, Paula.” Church laughed nervously, rubbing Paula’s head.

Paula trumpeted again and rubbed Church’s back with her trunk, and Church’s mood shifted from nervous to calm in an instant. Smiling, he rubbed her head more.  


Caboose and Church continued to talk to Paula and pet her as she walked them around. Then when it was time for them to leave, they were allowed to get their picture taken with Paula and feed her a snack.

As they walked away, they both waved to Paula until they couldn’t see her anymore. Then Caboose turned to Church. “Wasn’t that fun Church?”

“Yeah, it actually was.” Church nodded, still smiling. “I think elephants are my favorite animal now.”

“Yeah! They’re as good as dogs! And I’ll always remember her. Because elephants never forget and I don’t either!”

“Uh, you forgot what cotton candy was called earlier.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Whaaaatever. Anyway, that was fun. I wonder if Paula will be here next year.”

“I hope so!”

Church nodded, and as the two walked and talked, he actually felt content. When they reached the entrance to the fair grounds, where the others were going to meet them, he checked his phone to check the time, then, when no one was looking, he opened his phone and set the picture of him, Paula and Caboose as his wallpaper.

“Hey, Caboose?” Church looked up at his friend.

“Yes Church?”

“Thanks for recommending the elephant ride. Again, that was pretty cool.”

“You’re welcome best friend!”

“Yeah…. I had a lot of fun with ya.” He looked back at his phone, “Best friend.”

_____________

“No! No! Shit!” Simmons screamed as Grif racked up another 100 points.

“What’s the matter, Simmons? Having some trouble over there?” Grif smirked, grabbing another ball.

Simmons growled, flushing an embarrassing shade of red. “You wish. Just you watch. I’ll prove that I’m the Skee Ball King once and for all!”

“Dude, give it up. We’ve been having this argument since the 6th grade. Skee Ball’s one of the few things that I actually put effort into, and I love it. Plus, I’ve been trained by the Skee Ball master since I was four.” Another 100.

“Shut it!” Simmons got 50 points.

“Make me.” Yet another 100 points to Grif.

“You wish I’d make you.” Simmons grumbled under his breath.

Grif looked at him, “What?” He threw a ball without looking and still got 100 points.

He went red all over again. “I said shut the fuck up!”

The game ended with Simmons only scoring a pitiful 120 points, while Grif destroyed him with his full 900 points. Groaning in agony, Simmons fell to his knees.

“Get ready to do my homework for a week, Simmons.” Grif smirked, hands on his hips as he triumphantly looked down on him.

“Ah, shut up.”

Grif rolled his eyes and held a hand out. Simmons looked up at him, staring for a moment before taking his hand and standing. Then he checked his watch.

“Well, time to go.” Simmons sighed.

“Aw, and I wanted to kick your ass at Skee Ball again.” Grif mock pouted.

“Whatever, let’s just leave.”

The two made their way back to the fair grounds entrance. As they walked, their hands brushed against each other, and as their faces heated up, they pretended not to notice. Caboose and Church were already waiting at the entrance. Church was actually smiling for once, which they found weird, but didn’t say anything.  


Slowly, everyone else showed up, most of them carrying at least one prize. Maine, Tex, and North had way more prizes than they had when Grif and Simmons split up with them. And Florida had so many prizes that they were all in huge bags that he, Wyoming, and Doc and Donut were carrying. South and CT each had a giant stuffed animal, and South was holding an inflatable sword as well.

Finally, Locus, Felix and Lopez showed up, Felix wearing one of those stupid inflatable crowns and carrying a goldfish in a bag. Lopez was eating a pretzel and Locus was holding an Xbox One.

“Holy shit! The Xbox and the goldfish were the hardest prizes to get! How’d you get them?!” Tucker gasped.

“Locus actually won that and the fish you see here. He just didn’t want the goldfish. I won the awesome crown though. Bow down, peasants.” Felix grinned.

“I’m gonna overthrow a bitch if you call me a peasant again.” South looked at him and held up her sword in mock-rage.

Everyone snickered and then began the walk to the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't gonna explain myself this time, lol. Shit went down and I was also out of inspiration for a while. The end. No promises on next update, but I'll try my diddly darnest to bring you more frequent gay stuff. Also shoutout to LillianRain for helping me come up with the Halloween themed snack cake insult, and inspiring me in general. Also I will try to get another chapter out by the end of the day. A Halloween themed chapter, obviously. Also I'll probably update Life & Death tomorrow!


End file.
